My Roommate Oga Tatsumi
by yveilabezza
Summary: It's the first year of college for Furuichi Takayuki. Excited for a fresh start and college women, Furuichi isn't entirely prepared for the roommate who's about to turn his world inside out. I do not own the characters nor profit from writing this fanfiction. Some parts of this story will be cut due to its sexual nature. For full chapters, check bio for other accounts.
1. Chapter 1

"Why don't you do something useful for _once?_"

"What do you think I'm doing? I can't even see over the boxes Honoka!"

"Oh please, those boxes aren't even heavy."

"Then why don't _you_ carry them then?"

Takayuki Furuichi tripped up the stairs to his new dorm apartment and dropped the heavy boxes that did nothing to cushion his fall. "Damn. I think something broke." Furuichi sighed as he shook one of the smaller boxes that had begun to rattle when it hadn't before. Honoka observed the scene before her with barely enough sympathy for an ant she might've not wanted to crush before she stepped on it anyway. Her older brother, in all his glory, was on all fours just as she knew he would stay unless he toughened up some.

Furuichi had pretty silver hair that framed his face attractively, a feminine build that had been coveted by many a Japanese model and doe-like gray eyes that Honoka had only seen genuinely frightening once when she was two years old. Although her older brother chased skirts since puberty, Honoka knew that her older brother was put on this earth to be someone else's _uke_. Too bad Furuichi didn't seem to get the memo though, Honoka thought while recovering a smaller box, she felt that her brother would end up a lot happier accepting his fate.

After unloading the last full cardboard box into the apartment, the silvernette stretched out his lower back. "Ah, I guess this is it Honok-whoa!" Before Furuichi could turn around, Honoka hugged her brother tightly from behind. Hearing the footsteps and chatting voices of their parents coming to say they're farewells, she quickly let go as if nothing ever happened. "Have a wonderful first year, son! Remember we're always a phone call away." His mother gave him a quick peck on the cheek and his dad gave him a pat on the back with a cheesy thumbs up. "Don't let us down, pervert," Honoka muttered under her breath.

"Are you going to say that to my face? _Ouch!_"

Honoka gave him an ill-tempered elbow to the kidney and an irritated huff. Driving away in their silver sedan, the family steadily moved out of sight. Furuichi double checked his pockets for the essentials then headed to the college town a few blocks ahead. _At last_, Furuichi sighed dreamily, _time to hunt for some beautiful university babes!_ Walking right into the first ramen shop, Furuichi was met with the sight of three tough looking guys from the same circle cowering away from a mad man cackling with utter sinister glee. "Now where do you guys think you're going?" The mad man said in a sing song voice that made Furuichi shiver and try to cover his ears. "You haven't paid for your meal _or _the merciful beating I just served!"

The silvernette watched on in horror as the mad man effortlessly gathered all three men, one of which who looked like the leader, use their belts to bind them together and empty their wallets before slapping them with it. Furuichi backed out of the shop as quietly as he could deciding that he should choose another shop to try and pick up college babes. Maybe lunch too after his belly growled lightly. Ordering coco curry, Furuichi leaned his head on his hand in thought. _Jeez, I've never seen such a brute. I pity the guy that has _him _as a roommate. And I still haven't seen any cute girls yet._

As the food arrived, an elderly woman left the bill faced down and gave Furuichi an unexpected sympathetic pat on the shoulder. "Good luck" she seemed to say. Puzzled at the grandma's gesture, Furuichi looked at his bill. He had half-expected some exorbitant total that would force him to wash dishes in the back. Looking back on it, that's what he might've wished for instead. His total read $9.99.

…

Trudging up the stairs, Furuichi hoped his bad luck finally ran out. Once leaving the restaurant, he stepped in a pile of dog poop as a group of pretty women with perky breasts giggled at him as they passed. It had done him no good that when he finally got most of the goop off his shoe, he stepped right into another pile. Disgusted, Furuichi simply threw the shoes away walking back to his new apartment barefoot. At least he got to enjoy the sakura blossoms while ignoring the whispers and stares of the other students.

He did, however, catch wind of one conversation thread that intrigued him. "Did you hear of what happened at _Oga's_? Yeah, the ramen shop. It sounds like _Fakku_ wailed on customers again." _Fakku?_ That was a terrible nickname if Furuichi ever heard one.

Upon opening the door, the sight of all the unopened boxes made Furuichi feel very tired. "I guess I'll start unpacking after a quick shower." Locking the door behind him, the silvernette did just that.

…

The college freshman had finished sorting his things when three loud bangs rapped against the door barely hanging on its hinges. "Alright, already, I'm coming," the silvernette called out as the banging continued. Flinging the door open, Furuichi was shoved aside by a towering array of boxes which caused him to fall hard on his back side. Narrowly escaping the large boxes that dropped to the floor with a reverberating _thud_, Furuichi stared in wide- eyed terror. _"You!"_

"Hm?"

It was unmistakable. It was the same man from the ramen shop. Tall, with spiky brown hair paired with cruel black eyes and an impish grin. "Have we met before?" Furuichi reverse crab walked straight into the nearest wall reminding him that, yes, he was trapped with this madman inside. "…Today-at-the-shop," Furuichi's wheezing made Oga come closer in curiosity. A terrified squeak escaped the silvernette's lips when the intruder swooped down to closely inspect Furuichi's face for a few moments. "I'm crap at remembering anyone." Satisfied with his own answer, the brute walked back to his stuff and began tearing apart the sealed boxes with his bare hands.

Furuichi stood slowly when the brute did nothing else to acknowledge his presence. Tip toeing to his room, Furuichi let out a long and exhausted sigh while flopping on his bed.

He needed new shoes.


	2. Chapter 2

The entrance ceremony loomed closer with only a few more days to prepare. Furuichi was excited at the prospect of finally sitting next to all the pretty girls in hours long lecture halls. He'd have to choose his classes based on the probability of having a class ratio with more women than men. Pulling out a carefully protected poster of Miwako Kakei in a beautiful white bikini, Furuichi went straight to the difficult task of placing it on the ceiling right above his bed. Struggling with the curling card stock, Furuichi thought back on his brute of a roommate.

As it turned out, his name was Tatsumi Oga. The ramen restaurant was actually owned by his older sister, Misaki. "Three rats tried to skip on paying. I just so happened to give them a _gentle _reminder of how to be respectable Japanese men." Oga's usual impish grin broadened as Furuichi felt his face contort into a look of mild disbelief. His roommate wasn't an entirely bad guy, but as Furuichi noticed the third night Oga came back to the apartment cackling with sheer delight, Oga still went out to pick fights just because he could.

Finally opening his door for breakfast, the silvernette squawked at the sight of Oga sprawled atop his bedsheets, nude. Furuichi ran to the other side of the hall to slam the door shut, only to hear Oga's snoring sputter then continue after a few seconds. Furuichi grumbled about losing his appetite and ate cereal instead of the delicious omelet he originally planned.

It irritated Furuichi that the memory of strong muscles and a _well- endowed _member didn't leave him to eat in peace. Turning on the television to some crap variety show seemed just the trick since there was a cute upcoming girl group being interviewed. Engrossed in the delicate and coy movements of the fairer sex, Furuichi failed to notice the rustling coming from the other room. "Oi! Turn that off! I'm trying to sleep!" Furuichi choked on his cereal when Oga entered the room and still hadn't worn a stitch.

"Have you no _shame_? Put some clothes on!" Furuichi threw a decorative couch pillow at Oga hoping the brute would use it to cover himself. Unfortunately, it bounced off his chest while Oga placed his pinky in his ear at the sound of the nagging silvernette. "The weather is too nice to wear clothes to sleep. What'cha watchin'?" Oga made to sit next to Furuichi and the smaller man began to panic. "No way in hell are you sitting on the couch like that! _Get some clothes on now!_ At least boxers for heaven's sake!"

"Tch. Fine, fine. I'll just go back to bed." Oga yawned, stretched his arms over head and went back to his room. _Just my luck, _Furuichi thought bitterly, _I have to forget the look of his ass too._ Furuichi raised the volume up higher.

…

The opening ceremony came and went, and Furuichi was in totally high spirits. His class plan worked! All of his first semester classes were filled to the brim with cute girls and a few of them actually talked to him already. Unfortunately for the silvernette, he wasn't so much as able to get a phone number than several slaps to the face using his usual suave tactics. How could he be so stupid? These were college _women_. Furuichi's outdated tactics were for high school _girls._ _"Looks like I'll need to find some new material_,_"_ He thought as he went home for a change of clothes.

Furuichi didn't even try opening the fridge for dinner. The little food that was in there, the brute already ate. He'd have to go grocery shopping on Friday, since he was pretty busy with classes the rest of the week. It was only Wednesday after all, Furuichi could last until Friday. Leaving the apartment, Furuichi heard snapping, cries of agony and chaotic laughter. Furuichi sighed. Oga appeared to be heading home too. "Oi Furuichi!" The brute emerged from the shadows with his usual swagger of a walk. Furuichi fought the blush on his cheeks from _irritation_ with Oga rather than attraction. "I'm hungry. Let's go eat."

Oga threw a friendly arm around Furuichi's shoulders as they walked toward the college town. "Shouldn't you go get your wallet?" Furuichi asked heatedly while shoving off Oga's weighty arm. "Why? We're going to get ramen." With Oga taking the lead to the ramen restaurant, Furuichi was happy he didn't have to pay for food tonight. Until he had to pay for both meals. "It's your fault I don't get customers anymore, Tatsumi! Do you know how hard it is to make money in this sink hole? And just because you bring your first and only friend along doesn't mean I'm going to hand out freebies!" Misaki berated the two freshmen and Furuichi wanted nothing more than to punch Oga's stupid face. The silvernette did have to admit that the ramen really was worth paying for though.

"So what do you want to do now?"

"Nothing that means I'm going to have to pay for you again."

Leaving the establishment, a group of hot, yet mean looking women past them. Furuichi just about drooled a river to the group's disgust. Furuichi prepared himself to make his move because statistically speaking at least one of the women would give him their number, right? Oga ripped him away babbling on about being tired and that they were way out of Furuichi's league anyway. "You could've gone home by yourself to leave me with the girls!"

"By the way your dumb face looks, you can't take any more slaps today."

While the left side of Furuichi's face still _did_ sting, it was nowhere near the sting to his pride.

…

Their days were steady. Oga would get into fights instead of class. Furuichi would get slapped and called names instead of getting dates. Both men would come home in a foul mood made worse over how messy the apartment was getting but refused to clean up after each other. The routine lasted about five weeks until Furuichi popped. "Oi, creepichi can you get me the remote?" The remote sat on the coffee table by Oga's propped up feet. "Don't call me that. And get it yourself. It's reaching distance."

Furuichi had a deep hatred for that nickname. He heard the girls whispering it when he came into class the fourth day the semester started. Now they were getting bolder and had begun to say it to his face. It hurt. All he wanted was to be accepted by the women he pursued. It didn't help that Oga had tons of admirers that left love notes crammed into their shared mailbox. Furuichi wanted that too. Why was that so hard?

"C'mon creepichi, you're standing up already."

"_Don't _call me that!"

Oga either oblivious or purposely grating on Furuichi's nerves rolled his eyes, stood up to stretch and replied, "Whatever creepichi…"

Furuichi lunged at Oga's back making both men crash into the coffee table. In the silvernette's head, the fight went a lot differently than how it actually went. Furuichi would've been bashing Oga's face in until he apologized. Instead, Oga pinned Furuichi to the ground all too easily before giving Furuichi a good hit to the face.

Though his jaw ached terribly, Furuichi bucked and bristled like a cornered animal. Furuichi struggled despite the sinking feeling in his chest that he knew he wasn't going to win. Furuichi never won in a physical fight. Struggling a few moments more, the silvernette belatedly realized that Oga went strangely quiet. They locked in a stare and the fire glittering in Furuichi's eyes struck Oga hard somewhere in his primal brain. "What? If you're not going to hit me, _then get off!_" Oga surprisingly listened to Furuichi's words. "_What?_" Furuichi demanded trying to cover himself with a pillow. Oga just kept staring at him.

"Nothin'. I'm going to bed."

Furuichi released a shiver when Oga left the room, glad to be relieved from the hypnotizing stare of the good-looking brute.

A/N: Hello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I forgot to mention this in the previous chapter, but updates will be on Wednesdays. Hope to see you in the next chapter~


	3. Chapter 3

Their first semester sped along and Furuichi was quite thankful for it. After what the silvernette dubbed the "Creepichi incident" Oga had gotten very strange. Furuichi caught the brute staring at him hard several times. The few times they were in the same room together for more than ten minutes, Oga would take it upon himself to invade Furuichi's personal bubble. Oga wouldn't touch him, just stood uncomfortably close for whatever reason. One time Oga commented that Furuichi smelled strongly of strawberries and what kind of guy smells that good?

Furuichi was torn between being delighted and emasculated. He decided to shove a large piece of cooked beef into Oga's mouth to distract the Alpha male while Furuichi made his escape. It was worse that Furuichi wasn't having any luck in the lady department either. All of the good-looking women in his classes shunned him, and even the really nice girls who weren't all that pretty started getting suspicious of Furuichi's motives.

Furuichi sighed as he ate his lunch sitting outside on the campus tables. The days were growing cooler as rainy season was fast approaching. He'd have to make sure to have several umbrellas ready. Furuichi enjoyed all kinds of weather now that he thought about it. Of course, he didn't quite like the days of extreme heat or cold. Holding the heated tea in his hands to warm up his chilly fingers, Furuichi yelped with indignation as his drink was ripped away from him as the hard body of the brute settled beside him.

"Ah! That was satisfying!" Oga stated as he crushed the empty can with his forehead and tossed it over his shoulder. "I bet it was," Furuichi stated glumly while pushing off Oga's arm that managed to snake around his shoulders again. The silvernette had looked forward to drinking his tea under the cloudy sky in peace. "Hm? Did you say something?" Oga was too busy eyeing a large group of tough would-be yakuza initiates probably itching for a fight. "I'm going to class." Furuichi gathered his things completely missing the slight hurt in Oga's eyes as he walked away.

Oga rose to leave shortly after the smaller man, kicking the crushed can. Trying to figure out the colors and words around the squashed aluminum, Oga reached inside his pockets and rushed to the nearest vending machines. When Furuichi returned home that evening, he found that same can resting on his bedside drawer.

…

Oga wasn't a man of many talents he knew. Getting up in the morning was not on that list. The brunet took a look at the clock that read 1:49pm and shrugged off the fact that he missed his 9am class. He wasn't even sure he was on the roster anymore because Oga had the sneaking suspicion that he didn't even go to class on the first day. Oga still didn't know who pulled which strings to get him into university. Whoever they were, they were probably yanking the hair out of their heads.

Stretching and rolling over, Oga faced the hallway. Furuichi's door was closed today, as it usually was. It never stopped Oga from barging into his room though. Oga never stole anything, he just stood there in the center of the room taking Furuichi's scent in. Oga had gotten to know the smaller man quite a lot just by being in Furuichi's room while the silvernette was away at class. The room was immaculate and always smelled nice because of the oil diffuser that was scheduled to burn strawberry oil every 2 hours. There were pictures and posters of women everywhere in the room, and if Oga didn't know that his roommate was male, it really would've seemed like a fangirl's room. Aside from the fact that there were plenty of porn magazines underneath the pillows.

Being in Furuichi's room always brought Oga a feeling of impatience because what was Furuichi trying to prove? With the way everything in his room looked, and how the idiot acted while trying to chase women, Oga knew that Furuichi was desperately trying to hide something, and by the looks of his room, it didn't take a genius to figure out that Furuichi was hiding it from himself. Oga came to this conclusion all before the "creepichi" incident.

While he stared hard at the closed door, Oga remembered the pain, humiliation and fire in Furuichi's eyes. Oga remembered that night he found it hard to breathe. Oga remembered fighting with the desire of his loins and it infuriated him immensely. Furuichi knew something was off and stopped trying to be around Oga anymore. It still didn't stop Oga from scouting him out on campus. Or trying to get closer to the other male back at the apartment. When Furuichi let his guard down, they bickered back and forth like a married couple. It isn't until a few moments later that Furuichi notices how much chemistry they have that he flees to hide in his room. Oga had done _a_ _lot_ of thinking to come to that conclusion and it angered him that he cared so much about the silvernette to think at all.

Reaching for the clock behind him that now read 2:50pm, Oga scoffed at having wasted time thinking about idiot Furuichi. Finally getting out of bed, Oga made one last look at the door across the hall. He shook his head and searched for his clothes.

…

"Ah crap! Crapcrapcrapcrap_crap!"_ Furuichi stood underneath the nearest awning as temporary shelter from the rain. He _knew_ he should've brought his umbrella. The morning's weather reporter confided in her viewers that there wouldn't be any rain despite the swollen iron grey clouds hanging outside, but Furuichi knew that it would rain. Anyone could figure out that it was going to rain just by stepping outside! Furuichi sighed as he slumped against the building's outside wall. He could forgive her he guessed, since she looked super cute in a peach peplum top. Furuichi hoped that his essays hadn't gotten wet. It would've sucked if he had to spend another ¥3500 to print out another freshly minted copy.

Furuichi watched the rain fall harder and harder. The women in his class didn't take his advances seriously at all. It was kind of okay when they avoided him, and he'd even admit that it was much better when they called him "creepichi" because they believed that he was really trying to pursue them. Now, they mocked him. Furuichi considered dropping out. Or at least drop his classes, but then he came to his senses in finishing the semester. Then he'd try again next semester because if he was anything, he was a stubborn optimist, and _someone_ was going to give him a chance. The rain hit harder.

Furuichi wished it would hurry up. It was getting cold. He really would've preferred listening to the rain in his apartment. Snuggled up, warm, with a cup of tea and preferably cuddling with a cute girl with ample cleavage to sleep on. Even as Furuichi thought this, the image that came up in his head betrayed his true feelings. In his mind, he was cuddling in the arms of an infuriating brunet with a cocky grin, then that cuddling turned into something more…

"Are you going to stand there like an idiot or do ya want this umbrella?"

"What are _you_ doing here?"

Furuichi's heart leaped into his throat when the brute of his imagination stood right next to him looking very grumpy. "What's that supposed to mean? I'm trying to give you an umbrella, idiot."

Furuichi preferred Oga's rising irritation to erase the comforting image of them staying at home with hot chocolate and a nice American Hallmark movie.

"I mean what are you doing this far into campus? You never go to class. And why are you calling _me _the idiot when it's probably been ages since you've last read a book!"

Oga's smirk caught Furuichi by surprise. It was dripping with Oga's usual sadism, but the glint in his eye said something else entirely. Furuichi knew that the shiver that ran down his back wasn't from the cold. Suddenly, Furuichi felt like a cornered animal again. "Are you going to accept my kindness, or am I going to have to _force _it on you?"

"J-just give me the umbrella, you weirdo."

Furuichi reached for the umbrella, glad for his foul mood to mask all of the other emotions he was feeling, except Oga didn't let go. "The hell are you doing? Give me the umbrella."

"Mmm," the infuriating brute made a show of the contemplating look on his face, "I've changed my mind."

"Why offer it in the first place?"

"Because you looked pathetic and weak standing out here in the rain. I started feeling sorry for you."

Furuichi felt his ego deflate to the lowest it has ever been. Oga noticed the shift in mood and tried to wrack his brain for something else to say to salvage the conversation. "What are you doing out here without an umbrella? Only a moron would forget his umbrella stepping outside today."

Scratch that, this was the lowest Furuichi ever felt. Not even his roommate took him seriously.

Oga's internal alarms rang louder as the silvernette looked as if he was about to cry. What do people do in this situation? The brunet never had to worry about these kinds of things before. Why did Furuichi have to make his life so complicated? "Well, at least I'm probably the only one who saw you like this. That way no one else would think any lower of you."

Furuichi looked Oga directly in the eyes and had the oddest feeling that the brute was actually trying to cheer him up. Still, it didn't help that Oga's words confirmed what everyone else thought of Furuichi. The light in Furuichi's eyes snuffed out and Oga's internal alarms blared. Oga couldn't even open his mouth to remedy the situation when the silvernette pulled back his arm and popped Oga in the mouth.

Oga knew that he deserved it. So, he fought against reflexively sending the smaller man flying. Instead, he offered the umbrella, which Furuichi took, and they both walked back home in a comfortable silence.

A/N: Hope you have a great rest of the week! I'm rooting for you, fighting!


	4. Chapter 4

As mid-term examinations came to torture the university students with a heavy dosage of anxiety and fatigue, the weather merrily decided to join in on the abuse. It grew unbearably humid. Furuichi found solace in his room where he kept his dehumidifier. It was the only place in the world that Furuichi wouldn't have to worry about the frizziness of his hair. He could tolerate the uncomfortable feeling of clothing sticking on to him. All he needed to do was powder his body in cornstarch for a few hours of relief. His hair, however, was a different beast. When Furuichi still lived with his parents, his sister accused him of being metrosexual for the amount of hair products he hoarded to fight against humidity. He had tried hair sprays, pomades and mousses. Potions of all kinds claiming that "humidity was no match". Of course, they never really worked, not even in combination.

Furuichi rarely went out of his room when Oga was present. When the silvernette had to go to class, he made sure to keep a hat firmly on his head, no matter how much the professors berated him about respecting his elders. Furuichi vowed to find the holy grail of anti-humidifying hair products, but until then he'd keep to his room as long as possible. It didn't hurt that it doubled as a sanctuary from his roommate. If the brute hated putting on clothes before, this season's weather really made all kinds of fabric unappealing. _All the time._

Oga gave himself permission to walk about the apartment completely naked. When Furuichi absolutely had to leave his room, he'd often catch glimpses of the Alpha male's body. Furuichi would hurriedly rush off back to his room so as to flip through his pornographic magazines to get rid of the image imprinted on his brain. Furuichi couldn't wait until rainy season passed.

…

Oga grew frustrated at the silvernette camping out in his room every day. He was uncomfortable too, the least Furuichi could do was share the damn machine. "Oi, Furuichi," Oga banged his fist on the flimsy wood board dividing them, "Open the door". Oga heard the shuffling of papers before the door opened just a crack. The opening was enough for Oga to see cautious grey eyes peeking up at him. Oga felt a different kind of heat gather in his lower abdomen. "What do you want?"

"Let me borrow the machine."

"No. Get your own."

"Tch. Then let me come in your room if you don't want to move it."

"No. You have your own room."

Oga pushed at the door, trying to force his way in. "Look I'm even wearing _shorts_! Let me in! It's _hot out here._"

"Stop being such a baby! Suck it up and don't bother me!"

"What's the big deal? Let me in Idiot _Furuichi-!_"

The door finally pushed open when Oga overpowered the silvernette. Furuichi scrambled to shut the door before the damp air outside his room could start working its black magic. "What the hell is wrong with you! Get out of my room!"

"Quit acting like such a girl. It's annoying, Annoyichi!"

"What kind of nickname is _that? _The least you could be is more creative if not smarter, you big brute!"

Oga had already stopped listening and turned to sprawl atop Furuichi's bed. It was too soft and Oga didn't like it. Obviously, Oga voiced this. "Then get off my bed! I didn't say that it was an available option to you in the first place!"

Oga rolled his eyes and covered his face with the pillow he was laying on, immediately assaulted with the delicious scent of strawberries, Oga subconsciously took a deep breath. Furuichi's bickering came to a halt when he realized that the brute had fallen asleep. Furuichi huffed before going back to his materials while working on the floor. An hour later, Furuichi felt a heavy, yet soothing hand in his hair, that caused him to blush brightly, "What the hell-". Furuichi turned to see the brute offer him a lazy smile that caused butterflies to flitter in his chest. "You look like a fuzzy chicken with your hair like this."

Furuichi batted Oga's hand away. His hair must have soaked up the moisture in the air during the power struggle with the door. "Yeah, well, your hair looks like a porcupine's ass." Furuichi concluded that the purity of Oga's laugh could only happen when the brute was half awake. The silvernette had to try really hard to ignore the pleasure he felt at making Oga laugh like this. He wasn't a devoted pet after all.

…

The two roommates didn't see each other much when finals season came around. Oga was too busy trying to find the classes he never bothered to attend to take his tests and Furuichi managed to insert himself in a study group with women from his class. The women realized that Furuichi was crazy smart, it was just the rest of his personality that made him unappealing. Now that they had a good look at him too, Furuichi wasn't unattractive either, but they wouldn't tell him that.

Once final exam results came through was the first time they had seen or spoken to each other in about two weeks. "Hey Oga, what did you get on your exam results?"

"A letter."

"_Duh! _Tell me which letters."

"No, Idiot Furuichi. I got _a letter_ from the school board."

Furuichi stopped mixing the batter for the cookies he felt like making that day. _A letter?_ Furuichi had top marks in all of his classes, but he didn't receive a letter. As far as he knew, no one else mentioned receiving a letter either. _If he didn't have top marks, then it must mean… _"Yeah Annoyichi. They're kicking me out."

A/N: I hope you're having a great week lovely!


	5. Chapter 5

Furuichi knew he shouldn't have been so bothered by this. Oga never went to class and even said that he didn't want to go to school anyway. Oga never saw the point of "listening to old geezers get excited for stupid things that don't apply to my daily life". Still, Furuichi felt his heart sink in his chest. It's because he didn't like change, Furuichi tried to convince himself. The silvernette didn't want a change of roommate since he'd just gotten used to Oga. Furuichi didn't have any guarantees that the next roommate wouldn't be worse than this good-for-nothing jackass.

The rest of the day, Oga droned on and on about how he was given the letter by a tough looking brat named Natsuki and how Oga desperately wanted to punch his stupid smug look. Natsuki had the nerve to laugh at Oga's face saying that he didn't belong at the university anyway. "He's right, but that's not the point," Oga argued, slamming the open beer can on the table. "The brat had no place talking to me like that. I would've beat his skinny little ass into last year, had it been for that lame professor breaking it up."

Furuichi had been quiet for much of the evening. He didn't want Oga to go. Sure, the brute wasn't book smart, but he should've been given academic probation. A chance to prove himself and get his act together. Not outright expulsion. Something didn't add up here. "Hey Oga, how did you get into this school anyway?"

"Are you calling me stupid too?"

"No, moron, I'm asking seriously!"

"I don't know actually," Oga laid back on the couch with both arms hanging over the edge making him look like a demonic scarecrow. "I applied because the counselors who weren't scared of me forced me too."

There was a faraway look in Oga's eyes, that reminded Furuichi of Honoka. Whenever she was deeply disappointed in herself, she made that same face. Furuichi watched Oga get shit faced until he passed out on the floor. It was funny for the most part, but Furuichi found that Oga's sadistic side became completely unfiltered. Oga paraded his favorite fights and how the other guys ended up, sometimes grabbing Furuichi into various choke holds, arm bars and wrestling maneuvers to demonstrate.

"That was more demanding than sex," Furuichi mumbled as he stretched the kinks out of his back. He looked around the room, littered with crumbs, empty snack packages and beer cans. Sighing through his nose, the silvernette started cleaning up, because he hated mess and knew the brute wouldn't clean up after himself anyway. Picking up trash, Furuichi thought about the first and last time he'd ever been in bed with someone. A girl in high school gave him a chance and he showered her with gifts and genuine words of devotion until she allowed him to go all the way.

When it was all over, his girlfriend started asking him about what their future would look like. She'd ask questions like how many children he wanted and what city they would move in together when they had enough money. Furuichi didn't have the heart to play with her emotions. He had allowed her to spread nasty rumors of being an awful boyfriend and even worse in bed after breaking her heart. It was the first time that Furuichi came into awareness of his true sexual orientation. It was when Furuichi watched her lay on her back moaning in ecstasy that he _knew_ that was where he wanted to be. Furuichi was devastated for a while before shoving all those feelings away and forcing himself to redouble his efforts.

Perhaps it was because she wasn't _the _one and their relationship deteriorated because he hadn't found the perfect partner. Besides, Furuichi had never found men attractive before, a loud snore startled him from his thoughts, until the brute entered his life. Furuichi shyly allowed himself to marvel at the hard body of the man laying at his feet. Furuichi let his thoughts wander to how he'd want nothing more than to slide his fair hands down the brute's tan body until he stroked- "What are ya starin' at, Creepichi?"

"The troublesome drunk-talking boulder on the floor," Furuichi snapped. He hoped that Oga would think that the fiery red hue of his skin was due to "Asian glow" rather than being caught staring at the handsome brute with impure thoughts. "Whatever, dumbass. Help me up." Furuichi struggled bringing the brute to his feet. Oga was easily one hundred pounds heavier than Furuichi which made the silvernette wonder if the majority of Oga's weight came from his bonehead. "Take me to bed, slave."

"Who do you think you're talking to? I will drop you right here and let you crawl back to your room!"

"Do as I say, or I will punish you for misbehaving."

Furuichi normally would take Oga's threats lightly, but the weird glint in those cruel black eyes was back. "Screw you, moron." Furuichi flopped Oga on his bed, slightly wincing on the soft _crack_ of his head hitting his mattress. _Does this man sleep on a rock? Guess he is more of a cave man than I thought._

Turning to leave, Furuichi stepped on a piece of paper. It was an assignment sheet from one of Oga's classes. The answers were obviously wrong, but three things struck Furuichi hard while reading. One, Oga had this sheet of paper. This meant that at some point he actually tried going to class. Two, some of the words were badly misspelled and some characters were backwards, so Oga must be dyslexic. Three, Oga tried.

Biting his lip, Furuichi folded the piece of paper neatly to fit in his pocket. This had nothing to do with the fact that Furuichi didn't want another roommate. Or that Furuichi felt that expulsion was extremely unfair in the first place. This was because Oga actually tried. Furuichi looked at the clock which read 3:47pm. The silvernette quickly made his way to the dean's office.

A/N: Ah another week, another headache for these boys. Next week? Same time? Cool, can't wait to see you~


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm sorry Furuichi-san, but Oga cannot stay."

"Why not, Himezawa-sama? Can't you see he's actually trying?"

"All I see is that he is completely unfit for this campus, if not kindergarten."

The dean, Itsuo Himezawa, wore an ill-fitting blue starched suit that reeked of cigarette smoke. Balding and fat, the third button of his dress shirt was missing, leaving his hairy belly exposed for the world to see. When Furuichi first walked in, Himezawa provided him with a greasy handshake and a forced smile. Furuichi guessed that no one would come to see this man unless they _really_ had to. "Please sir, I can help Oga prove that he is worth his acceptance letter."

"The decision from the board was _final_. If you can do anything for your roommate now, it's to help him pack."

The silvernette sat back and weighed each option of how to persuade Himezawa to ask the board to reconsider. If he continued to grovel, Himezawa would only relish the desperation and still wouldn't help him. If he threatened Himezawa, Furuichi might as well kiss his own spot at the university good-bye. Besides what could he possibly threaten this man with?

"Himezawa-sama, I understand that board's decision but there is one question I'd like to ask."

"Well then get on with it, I am a very busy man you know."

Furuichi held back from rolling his eyes. _Busy playing with your dick under the table._

"Right. Sir, I was wondering why the board went straight to expulsion, instead of academic probation." Himezawa shifted slightly in his seat before clearing his throat. "The board heard of Oga's behavior outside of campus and felt that the other students would be safer without him."

"There's no record of his behavior outside of campus. He's never been arrested. How can the board be so sure?"

A light sheen of sweat formed on Himezawa's forehead.

"Witness accounts."

"How do you know that they aren't false? That they aren't personal vendettas to get Tatsumi Oga expelled?"

Himezawa looked as if he wanted nothing more than to force Furuichi out of his office forever. Looking around for some sort of sign to further his argument, Himezawa caught sight of his cellphone. Himezawa turned back to Furuichi with a slow, sharp smile spreading across his face. "There _is _record of his behavior. A student recorded a video of his antics at the local ramen shop in the college town. _Yes_," Himezawa leaned forward to level his eyes with Furuichi's, "I can show you if you'd like."

"I'd like that very much sir."

As Himezawa searched on his phone for the footage, Furuichi was wracking his brain for anything he could get an angle on. _Damn you, Oga! How the hell am I going to help you now? _Furuichi hoped that the footage had either been lost somehow or that this old man didn't know how to use a smartphone, but he had been deeply disappointed. There was Oga in all his glory, fighting on the day Furuichi saw him for the first time. Himezawa looked terribly pleased with himself.

_"…or the merciful beating I just served!"_

Furuichi's ears perked up.

"With all due respect sir, but could you please rewind the video and turn the volume all the way up?"

Himezawa reluctantly did as Furuichi asked. Obviously, the old man hoped that this would be the end all of their brief conversation. _"You haven't paid for your meal _or _the merciful beating I just served!"_

"Himezawa-sama…"

The color drained from the dean's face.

"How much of this recording did the board hear?"

…

Himezawa planned for an emergency meeting the next day. Furuichi was given a chance to plead his case directly with the board. "I hope you know who you're defending," were Himezawa's parting words of caution. Furuichi hoped he knew too. Morning on the day of the appeal, Oga still hadn't woken up. The brute had no idea of what was going on in the world and how Furuichi was fighting on his behalf. The board took notice of this very quickly.

"If Oga wanted to attend this campus so badly, where is he?"

"He's unable to leave our shared apartment out of shame, your honor."

It was partially true, and it seemed to garner favor with the board.

"So, we've come to here today to appeal a student's academic future who can't make it to his own appeal, let alone his own classes?"

"Yes your honor, because his expulsion is unjust."

"_Oh,_ and how do you figure that, Furuichi-san?"

Needless to say, when Furuichi provided his evidence, the school board looked just as uncomfortable as Himezawa did. If it hadn't been for Furuichi, they would've gotten rid of the black spot on their campus much easier. "You present a strong case, Furuichi-kun. We will allow for Tatsumi Oga to remain on campus with academic probation; _however,_" Furuichi kept his back straight to keep from slumping in relief, "We have some conditions."

…

"You did _what?_"

"Look all you have to do is not get into any fights, that aren't instigated, and pass your classes. How hard is that?"

"What the hell did you do, Furuichi?"

"I went up to bat for you, moron. Somebody had too! Now stop talking and let me finish!"

"Why did you act without my permission? What kind of guy does that for another guy?"

"_Listen while someone is speaking to you!_"

The two men bickered at each other until the neighbor's downstairs tapped their floor with a broom handle. "Do you want some of this too?"

"Are you crazy? I just got you out of the mess _you created!_"

Oga's temper was as effective as industrial grade ear plugs. The brute charged for the door, and without thinking, Furuichi blocked his path.

"Move." Oga took another step forward.

"Just listen to me-"

"I said _move._"

"No."

Furuichi felt his braveness collapse in his chest as Oga took another step forward, effectively closing the gap between them. The heat that radiated off Oga's body forced Furuichi to step away from Oga until his back hit the front door. "This is your last chance." The silvernette knew that if he didn't diffuse Oga fast his skull would be plastered on their front door for decoration. "I'm trying to help you moron. Trust me."

Oga moved until he pressed up against Furuichi's body. "What makes you think I want your help or your trust?"

Furuichi clenched his hands and stared straight into Oga's eyes. The silvernette wasn't going to be a weakling now. "Because you would've pummeled me into the ground as soon as I told you."

Oga growled but said nothing. The darkness of his eyes bored into Furuichi's grey. "And if you really didn't want to stay here, you never would've moved in."

After what seemed like an eternity, Oga stepped off Furuichi. "Fine. What do I have to do again, Annoyichi?"

"Don't get into fights needlessly and pass your classes."

"Piece of cake."

A/N: Do you think Oga will actually make it? I'm always curious of your thoughts. See you next week :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: And here, my friends, is where I have to should've started censoring. But I would have only had 100 words for you to read on this site. Guess I'll have to let that go, huh?

Summer did not go how Oga planned. He initially imagined lazing around in the summer heat, going to the beach and maybe picking a fight or five. Besides sticking their heads in the freezer every so often, ice water kept them from passing out. It didn't help that somewhere in August they hit a record high heat wave that caused many building's AC units to break from over usage. Their measly second-hand fan did nothing to cool them off. The brute also did not expect the silvernette to take his education so seriously. "Alright. These answers are correct for the most part, but you keep spelling this word backwards."

"Augh! This is _impossible_! Why did you care so much about me anyway? I can't even think because it's so hot!"

"I'm sweating over here too, moron! I'm here suffering trying to help you learn how to read and write properly. _And _I wanted to go see all the girls in their bikinis this summer!"

Oga huffed while muttering something under his breath. "What the hell did you just say?"

"I said go see the bikini girls! No one's stopping you."

Oga flumped backward to lay on his bed. Furuichi had been pushing him really hard. Between worksheets and writing drills, Oga had had enough of the smaller man's nagging. Really? What did he have to lose anyway? The school board wasn't going to do anything if Oga failed. Except expel him then put Furuichi on academic probation which would then put the silvernette's financial aid in jeopardy. Oga looked over at the frustrated silvernette who was currently arguing up a storm about how much he had gone through to get Oga this second chance and he wasn't going to let anyone ruin it. Not even Oga.

Perhaps it was the summer heat and his overworked brain, but the flush of the silvernette's skin, that stubborn supple mouth and stormy gray eyes flicked a switch in Oga. Furuichi had two seconds before Oga pounced on top of him. Furuichi flinched as Oga swooped down to level his face in front of Furuichi's. The silvernette knew he had been pushing the brute hard, but the start of the next semester was only six weeks away. Despite how much progress the brute was making there still was a lot to cover. However, Oga didn't hurt him.

Furuichi stared back into the cruel black eyes that carried something in them that made Furuichi shiver. Neither spoke a word, breathing each other's air became suddenly electrifying. A deep blush spread on Furuichi's cheeks when he felt something harden against his leg. The silvernette's blush went a deeper scarlet when he felt himself _rising_ to the occasion. Oga licked his lips in anticipation. The brute wasn't going to waste this chance to get what he wanted ever since he first moved into the apartment.

Furuichi never felt this excited when sleeping with his one and only girlfriend. She never brought his senses to this level of awareness. Their members straining, aching to be touched. The sweat and pheromones in the air making it harder to think clearly about the situation. It was Oga's eyes that began to blur from desire that undid Furuichi completely. "Mmph!" Oga crushed his mouth onto Furuichi's. The brute's intention being to bruise those lips swollen until the silvernette couldn't even talk without being reminded of what they had done. Furuichi's hands went straight into Oga's hair, pulling in desperation while Oga raised slender hips to grind each other's member's together. Twin moans through fused mouths cut through the summer heat and Oga's member grew even harder than before. Furuichi found himself again responding in kind. It was getting harder to breathe.

The silvernette tried to pull away from the kiss, but Oga refused to let him go so easily. Pulling mercilessly at the brunet's hair finally gave Furuichi the break his lungs needed. Oga gave a sharp slap to Furuichi's ass that caused the silvernette to bring his hips up on their own. "_Oga-ah_," the gasp that escaped Furuichi's lips pleased the brute deeply. "Again," Oga growled. The brute continued to dominate the silvernette until tears of joy, desperation and humiliation gathered at his lashes. "Oga, let me come!"

Oga slapped Furuichi's face. "I call the shots here."

Furuichi's nipples strained against the fabric of his t-shirt. When did getting slapped in the face become such a turn-on? "Oga, _please_!" The brute stopped gyrating their hips together long enough to take in the delicious scene of the smaller man at his mercy. Chest heaving, a blush so deep it was almost purple, tears clinging desperately to silver eyelashes and perspiration sliding down Furuichi's creamy throat. It was so delicious Oga just had to take a bite. "Ah!" Furuichi squirmed under Oga as he bit hard on Furuichi's neck.

It hurt, and with Oga pinning his hands above his head, Furuichi's desperate attempts to push Oga off somehow brought their hips together again. Sparks flew behind his eyelids. Moving his hips harder against Oga's legs to give a twisted pleasure to the pain. "Mmm! _Mmph_. Ah hah. Oga _more!_" Shifting quickly from Furuichi's delicate neck, Oga tore Furuichi's t-shirt to explore more skin. Littering Furuichi's body with nips and hickeys until both men were near their end.

Clamping his mouth over the perky pink nipple, Furuichi's head snapped back against the hardwood floor with a hiss through his teeth. "Don't…" Furuichi had meant for the rest of the sentence to come out of his mouth, but the "bite-my-nipple-off-please" got caught in his throat. Oga growled then switched over to the other nipple catching it delicately in his teeth. Oga may be stupid at a lot of things, but he was no stranger to sex. No stranger to sensitive nipples at his mercy. Flicking the bud between his teeth with his tongue, Furuichi arched into Oga's mouth.

"OGA!_ Please._" The desperation in the silvernette's voice caused Oga to shiver in delight.

"If you want to come, you need to get me off first."

Oga pushed off Furuichi to begin unbuckling his pants. Like a cold splash of water, genuine fear washed over Furuichi. "Wait. I don't think I can-" Oga reached out to grab Furuichi's chin firmly with one hand. "You can and you will."

Furuichi struggled against Oga's tight grip until Oga used his belt to tie Furuichi's hands together. Locking eyes, Furuichi read _trust me_. Furuichi's pulsing member made it very hard to refuse Oga. Furuichi nodded. _I'm trusting you_.

Oga smirked then made quick work of his pants and boxers. The brute sighed in relief when his member sprung free. The silvernette gulped when Oga's cock loomed closer to him. _I don't think I can fit that in my mouth. I'll choke!_ Oga pulled Furuichi's hands forward so that Furuichi knelt in front of the intimidating body part.

"Use your hands first if you want."

Furuichi forced trembling hand's toward Oga's anticipating cock. Cool hands grabbed Oga's length causing him to moan encouragingly. Gripping firmer, Furuichi rubbed at Oga's shaft before kissing the tip with dry lips. Oga threw back his head with a hiss of pleasure. This gave all Furuichi needed to wrap his mouth around the stiffened cock and give a hearty suck. "Damn, idiot Furuichi. Are you sure you want a girlfriend? Your mouth's too good for that."

Although instinctively, Furuichi wanted to argue, he knew that he had fantasized about sucking cocks since coming of age in middle school. He was very good at hiding this, of course. Bound hands and renewed confidence, Furuichi did what he used to fantasize about in his science teacher's class when they were learning about their male anatomy.

Furuichi gave a long, languid lick on the underside of Oga's cock. He gathered as much spit in his mouth to coat Oga's cock as he choked on as much of the length as he could handle.

"Shit _Furuichi_!"

Furuichi moaned wantonly when Oga humped lightly into his mouth, body unintentionally begging for more. Furuichi used his hands to massage the rest of Oga's length that he couldn't fit in his mouth. Humming and gagging in ways that caused Oga to hitch in his movements out of sheer pleasure. This was a game of power, and Furuichi liked that while he was physically on his knees, Oga was metaphorically on his. Or so he thought.

"Stop."

Oga roughly grabbed at Furuichi's hair causing him to whimper in pain and in want. Furuichi knew that Oga was so close to coming. So, why did he want to stop now?

"Lay on the bed. Upside down. Head hanging over the edge. Pants off."

Confused, yet hopelessly aroused at being bossed around, the silvernette did as he was told. "Oh!" Furuichi moaned when his hands grazed on himself. Oga gripped Furuichi's hair again. "Don't touch yourself until I say so."

"Well, it's hard to take off your pants when your hands are tied!"

Oga gripped tighter until Furuichi's eyes watered.

"Don't talk back to me either. Am I clear?"

Furuichi nodded, but couldn't deny that his hard-on deflated a little.

"Good."

Oga helped Furuichi take off his pants and boxers completely then gave Furuichi a deep soul sucking kiss that brought Furuichi's member back to full attention.

As soon as Furuichi laid on the bed as he was told, Oga wasted no time shoving his cock down Furuichi's throat. "Mmph! Mogwah!" Furuichi desperately fought against gyrating hips with bound hands. The brute reluctantly slowed his pace figuring the animalistic desire Oga wanted to unleash had to remain caged. To be fair, the smaller man did something with his tongue on the tip of the brute's cock that had him seeing stars, but Oga had to remember to slow down. Build stamina and trust or whatever.

"Moron!" Furuichi hacked when Oga pulled out of his drooling mouth. "_I could have died!_"

Seeing the silvernette holding his leather bound hands to his panting chest glaring cutely from his brazen position made Oga want to fuck Furuichi even more. "Just shut up and suck." Oga slapped his cock on Furuichi's face and saw the silvernette's member twitch in response. "You like that, don't you, you little slut?"

"Don't be stupid! And don't talk to me like that!"

Oga caught sight of Furuichi's member swell impossibly more.

"You'll do as you're told."

Oga slid his cock in Furuichi's mouth before the other man could argue. Furuichi's eyes rolled to the back of his head. Hearing Oga's sighs and moans of bliss sent Furuichi higher and higher. Damn. If only Oga would let Furuichi touch his own unattended, aching member.

As Furuichi's cock leaked pre-come, Oga watched in sadistic pleasure as it rolled down the silvernette's quivering shaft. Oga had plenty of ideas, although not a lot of them good, but if the brute wanted to train the silvernette to swallow every last inch of his length, he'd have to get creative.

"_Mmm!_"

"Fuuuuuck…"

Oga reached over to hold Furuichi's cock with a warm hand meanwhile pushing his cock further into the silvernette's mouth. Furuichi's mouth went lax when Oga finally gave Furuichi relief. If it wouldn't have pushed him off the bed, the silvernette would've pumped himself in the brute's hand. Oga rubbed the shaft slowly, swirling his thumb over the silvernette's tip, come coating both hand and cock.

"Mowahh…" Furuichi breathed through a mouth full of cock.

"Better hurry up…if…you want…to…fuck-get off."

Furuichi keened when Oga released the silvernette's member in favor of placing his hands on the bed to brace himself. "You mmm…know what to do…Furuichi."

Furuichi relaxed his throat and Oga groaned before gently thrusting into Furuichi's face.

"Ah oh hah-shit!"

"Mmmph!"

Oga was so close. Without thinking, the brute picked up his pace. Hearing Furuichi gag was such a sweet sound.

"_Takayuki!_"

Oga spasmed while Furuichi choked on Oga's shot. "Bwah!" Furuichi coughed. "The least…you could…do is…pull me right-on-the-bed!" Oga wobbled over to grab Furuichi's legs and pull his body to lay completely flat on the mattress.

"That was the best head I've _ever _had."

The compliment led Furuichi's hands to wrap around his own cock. "Oga," Furuichi breathed then blushed furiously. Mortified by the name he said subconsciously and _aloud._

"You did good Furuichin."

Oga moved to level his face with Furuichi's cock.

"It's time to return the favor."

Furuichi's back arched off the bed when Oga swallowed his cock whole. No warning. Pure unadulterated bliss. Oga held Furuichi's slender hips down and bobbed his head expertly over the silvernette's member. The feeling of power over the smaller man made the brute dizzy with delight. Oh yes. He could get used to this.

"Ah Og-ahh! No!"

Furuichi bucked shamelessly into Oga's firm grip around the base of his cock. Furuichi's eyes clouded with tears. The silvernette was going to come any second, but the brute had forced it down.

"Say you're sorry."

"What?"

The brute nipped at trembling creamy thighs. Furuichi still didn't understand, but moaned longingly at Oga's actions.

"Sorry-for-_what?_"

"For pushing me so hard today."

Oga felt Furuichi's argument rising from his chest, so he quickly swirled his tongue on the silvernette's tip.

"Mmm, fine! I'msorryfortryingtomakeyouabetterpersonnowplease_hurryup!_"

Furuichi sobbed in relief when Oga went back to using his mouth, letting go of the grip around the base. It wasn't going to take long now.

"Oga- I'm going to- ohhh! _Tatsumi!_"

Creamy white ribbons splashed on Furuichi's bare stomach and with the summer heat combined with what they had just done, Oga had barely enough energy left to remove his belt from Furuichi's wrists. Furuichi had already passed out.

A/N: Hope you have an awesome rest of your week~ See you next Wednesday!


	8. Chapter 8

As it turned out, the brute was terribly _affectionate_. Oga would try to sneak a kiss here, a swat on the ass there and Furuichi would scold him for it every time. Furuichi knew that the brute's "Alpha male" energy was hurt by "his mate's" rejection, especially right after having fantastic oral sex. If it weren't for the discipline instilled since actively chasing girls, there'd have been no way in all the seven levels of hell that Furuichi would put up with Oga's constant grouchiness.

Things had gotten awkward after their coupling; well, for the silvernette anyway. He'd scurry off to his room when Oga made a pass at him. He'd duck away from anything that felt like it would turn into a kiss. Besides, the question of their relationship meant nothing next to keeping Oga registered in school. Furuichi would lose his scholarships if Oga failed because the board didn't take too kindly to the way the silvernette made them look the fool. His neck was on the line too! Why couldn't the block head see that?

Looking over his shoulder at Oga, Furuichi ignored the pangs in his heart. Furuichi had gotten pretty good at that over the years. In all honesty, Furuichi wasn't ready to deal with his sexuality yet. He was scared to answer the questions he had about it since puberty. This kind of denial was uncalled for in the brute's eyes and the only reason Oga hadn't simply taken what he thought was his was that Furuichi kept him occupied with drills.

And bribery.

"If you can finish these drills with zero marks before the start of next semester, then I'll… I'll suck you off again."

Without further argument, Oga snatched each piece of paper from Furuichi's hands and went to work. Cursing and muttering under his breath in a way that had Furuichi smiling tenderly. Each time Oga took the next drill, however, Furuichi found himself getting nervous. Oga had improved at an alarming rate. Any faster and Furuichi would have to make good on his promise. He hoped that Oga wouldn't make it by October. His jaw was still sore.

…

Oga grumbled as he put on pants one early October morning. He hadn't made the deadline and now his half- hard cock would have to wait.

What a fucking bummer.

Taking the schedule Furuichi laid out for him, Oga scratched his muscular chest while yawning so loudly a dog barked in alarm. He didn't want to go to school anymore. Furuichi had taught him enough and Oga felt more prepared for the "real world" than he had ever felt before. But then, how would he repay the one guy that actually put faith in him? Leaving meant that Furuichi would end up with the short straw. Not to mention, Takayuki did look really cute hanging over the bed. While in deep consideration of taking off, his phone rang. When he retrieved his phone, the brute hesitated to answer it.

"Yeah?"

The line went dead and Oga kicked his chair across the room. Taking a look down the hallway, Oga tossed on a shirt and went to his first class.

…

Oga hadn't felt this tired in a long time. Dragging himself up the stairs, the light under the door held no appeal to him at the moment. He wanted nothing more than to leave school and become a world renowned prize fighter. He could do it. He just wondered why nobody else wanted him to go down that path.

Oga tried to knock, but the door swung open. His eyes were taking in the frilly pink apron and flushed face of a man who seemed to have been cooking up a storm judging by the delicious scents wafting from the apartment.

"What the hell are you wearing, Idiot Furuichi?"

"Ah, I knew I heard the footsteps of an ogre. Take out the trash, then get cleaned up to eat."

Oga had no energy to fight back and blood was traveling too far down south to think.

"What's the occasion?" Oga asked while pulling out a chair.

"You went to class."

Oga blinked three times before answering.

"What makes you think I went to class instead of ditching today?"

Furuichi served himself a helping, then rolled his eyes when Oga pulled it toward himself.

"Because," he said while serving himself again. "Everybody kept talking about it. I think it even trended on Twitter."

"What's Twitter?"

Furuichi stopped chewing and stared long enough at Oga to make the brute shift in his seat.

"I guess a Neanderthal like you wouldn't know what it is."

The two men squabbled over the rest of their dinner time which gave Oga a certain thrill. He couldn't say why, but the fact that Furuichi wasn't scared of him to speak his mind without looking for a fight was really refreshing. Just being around the silvernette made Oga feel like he could do anything. For a brief moment, as Oga stared at Furuichi currently ranting over his professors, Oga felt that he really would do anything for him. Rising from his seat, Oga turned to leave to his room. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Where the fuck do you think, jackass? The North Pole."

"Then tell Santa he's gotta wait because we're going over new drills and your syllabus."

Oga rounded on Furuichi as soon as "drills" fell out of his lips.

"Don't you remember what happened last time?"

Closing the gap between them, Oga was unexpectedly warm. The generous amount of heat rolling off his body made Furuichi's nerve endings tingle. They didn't even have to touch each other.

"Fine," the silvernette took a step back. "No drills. But let's go over the syllabus and exam schedule at least."

Oga physically resisted. Refusing to move from his rigid stance in the center of the living room. Seeing no other way around it if he wanted Oga to do his bidding, Furuichi approached Oga and put a gentle hand on the brute's shoulder. "Please?"

The silvernette busted out his best puppy dog eyes. The eyes that never worked on anyone else. For whatever reason, Furuichi knew those eyes would work on the brute.

The brute shifted on his feet, rolled his eyes then marched in and out of his room to shake loose sheets of papers from his backpack onto the floor. Oga hmphed like a petulant baby as he sat on the floor in front of a small center table the dorm had been furnished with.

"What the hell are you waiting for Idiot- Furuichi?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming."

A/N: Alright, alright, alright! Finally we're getting somewhere xD See ya'll next week~


	9. Chapter 9

Busy with their classes neither took notice of the approaching Halloween celebrations. Until it was six days away. Oga didn't really care for Halloween much. He liked stealing the kid's candy and watching them cry as he ate it in front of them once in a while though. He also like beating up the thugs that tried to rob him under scary masks. Furuichi, on the other hand, loved Halloween.

"Ah! Girls in short costumes season. I can't wait!"

Oga wanted nothing more than to be at home instead of going aisle by aisle of the department store stocking up on candy and idiotic decorations.

"Oi Creepichi! Why am I here?"

"To help me choose stuff out, duh!"

"But you hate everything I pick!"

"Then you can be useful by helping me carry everything back to the apartment!"

Furuichi knew that whenever he mentioned something about girls, his "favorite" nickname escaped the brute's lips. Well, not so much as "escaped" as fell out on purpose. The silvernette knew the brute was still hurt and irritated by his rejections, but no matter how sexy his roommate looked fresh out of the shower, Furuichi still resisted his feelings.

The silvernette pushed certain thoughts regarding his roommate out of his mind. _After this semester, _he told himself, _I'll think about it then. _To continue keeping the thoughts at bay, Furuichi browsed through the costume section.

A firefighter? Nah. He felt too scrawny.

A policeman? Nope. Nobody took him seriously already.

A doctor? Hmm. Furuichi was methodical and he was sure he'd look great in a lab coat, so he placed it in the cart.

"Oi! Aren't you too old to be dressing up?"

"Shut up and help me put the stuff on the moving thing to check out."

…

Halloween.

Ugh.

At least, he didn't have to go to class. Oga opened bleary eyes to look at the clock in his room. Then he cursed so badly, that it woke up Furuichi on the other side of the hall. "What's wrong with you?"

Oga threw his alarm clock at Furuichi's head peeking through the brute's door which landed quite painfully.

"What the hell bastard? Throwing shit at me isn't going to tell me what's wrong!"

"It's 6:04 AM."

"Yeah? And?"

Still half- asleep and obviously not enough brain cells moving at full capacity, Furuichi returned the abused alarm clock and sat at the edge of Oga's bed.

"I shouldn't be up this early without having to go anywhere." Oga snapped while pulling his covers over his face.

"Man. Whatever. I'm gonna go make coffee."

Oga's hand grabbed Furuichi's wrist, effectively knocking him off balance and had him topple over the brute's chest.

"Let go of me."

Oga only grunted before maneuvering Furuichi to lay beside him. Furuichi did not like being the little spoon. Or rather that's what he chanted to himself as he comfortably fell asleep again.

Later on that day, Furuichi still got up before Oga. He'd never admit it, but Furuichi felt more refreshed than usual. Furuichi had finished the last bits of decorating, baked treats and set out the candy bowls. All that was left was to don his costume. Oga continued to sleep. Furuichi huffed slightly when yet another snore erupted from the room down the hall, but he figured the moron hadn't been pushed so hard in his life.

Correction.

He never let anyone push him so hard in his life. Furuichi wondered why he was getting away with it, but quickly shoved it aside in his mind. He knew why.

Furuichi tore into the costume packaging. He really hoped it was his size. The last time he bought a costume without looking at the size it was three sizes too big. His mother said he looked like a clown. Although he was dressed up as an American cowboy. Honoka called him a "rodeo clown" for weeks. Something she picked up from a foreign exchange student in her class when she relayed the story at school. Furuichi thought-

Oh no.

No.

No no no no no no no.

Furuichi's shaking hands held up the pink frilly costume out in front of him. This wasn't a doctor costume. This was a _nurse_ costume! Furuichi let go of the costume and ran away to the nearest wall as if it burned him. Did he really just purchase _the wrong costume?_ Furuichi frantically inspected every inch of the packaging the costume came in. It said "doctor" and the little picture showed a man in a white lab coat. How in the world did he end up with a pink nurse costume?

With a heavy sigh, Furuichi kicked the offending garment under his bed. At least he had some spare bed sheets for an emergency ghost costume. Oga had asked why Furuichi had wasted money on the stupid thing if he wasn't going to wear it. Furuichi had neglected to mention anything about the true nature of the situation. Instead, the silvernette gave a half-assed explanation that he simply didn't want it anymore. Which wasn't far from the truth anyway.

The day went on then quickly bled into night. Their apartment door echoed with eager knocks and happy children. Despite Oga's distaste for Halloween and children, seeing the little ghosts, ghouls and tiny pairs of ketchup and mustard bottles made him smile. Scaring the children near half to death.

Furuichi had just run out of candy and treats when the last child left their apartment door with their parents. At 8pm, the tiny witches rode home on their broomsticks, the baby pumpkins waddled back to their patches, and the Red Ryosoulger rubbed his eyes sleepily as his dad carried him on strong shoulders.

Furuichi cleaned everything up in time for dinner, but Oga went off to bed early. It was kind of unlike the brute, but Furuichi didn't question it. He had something else on his mind.

The costume had beckoned to him like a cursed object. Furuichi couldn't think of anything else most of the evening. He'd heard of cross- dressers before and never admit to his appeal to the idea, but since it was there, why not? Besides, Oga was right for once. If he never wore it, then what was the point in buying it?

Furuichi had no idea why he tip-toed to his room or made sure to keep exceptionally quiet while changing, but he did these things. Standing before the mirror, Furuichi couldn't deny the appeal to such an atrocious hobby any longer. The pink silk and ribbons made him feel very pretty. Paradoxically, it made him feel powerful and strong. To know that he was male and looked as beautiful as all the other women who had rejected him made him feel even.

Now, would he go out and by more costumes? No. Hiding dresses in his closet would be a nuisance and he'd never spend another cent on something that didn't mean a whole lot to him. This accidental blessing was enough. Knowing was enough.

"Oi, Furuichi your phone- sonovabitch!"

"Don't come in without knocking first!"

Furuichi braced the door with his smaller frame like a mother lion protecting her young cubs. His blood pounded in his ears as he pressed harder against the door frame.

"Ow! What's wrong with you? It's not like I haven't seen it before!"

"That doesn't matter!"

"I'm even trying to be nice! At least take your phone, I can't sleep with it ringing so loudly!"

"Just leave it at the door!"

"Let me in idiot!"

"No!"

Unfortunately, Oga was always much stronger than Furuichi. Shoving the door open, Furuichi fell to the floor with cheeks burning in shame.

"Furuichi?"

"Don't look at me!"

Oga couldn't really look anywhere else. All the brute could process was the color pink. The dial-up connection in his brain could only send one coherent public announcement message to his body and consciousness. _"Cute."_

Furuichi blushed even harder when Oga's appreciation began to make an appearance. This wasn't why he wore this, but Furuichi found himself responding. Scrambling to cover himself, Oga topped him and pinned his hands overhead. "Don't hide yourself from me."

"Oga! Get off. This isn't funny."

"Where's the doctor costume?"

Furuichi explained, but Oga found that he really didn't care much for the story.

"You didn't even wear shorts underneath."

Oga's voice dropped several octaves causing Furuichi to bite his lower lip subconsciously. Oga growled, but had yet to make another move. The silvernette didn't know why the brute hadn't claimed him like last time, but his hardening length made it harder to think properly. _"What are you waiting for?"_ Furuichi asked with his eyes.

_"Permission."_

Furuichi couldn't be surprised at the way they could read each other's expressions so clearly until much later. At the moment, he was busy.

_"Fuck me."_

Oga crushed his mouth onto Furuichi's who moaned in sudden need. Never had he felt so good kissing anyone else. Oga's hands wandered up the costume's skirt, nibbling on Furuichi's pulse point. "Nnngh- Ah!" Furuichi gasped when Oga's warm hand palmed his cock through the fabric of his underwear.

Then suddenly Oga got up and walked away to his own room.

Hurt and confused, Furuichi instinctively covered himself with the blanket draped over his bed. "Where are you going?"  
He only heard Oga going through his things before stomping back down the hall to the silvernette's room. "Got any lube?"

Furuichi didn't like where this kind of question could lead, but seeing that Oga was still turned-on Furuichi really didn't want to disappoint. "Desk. Middle drawer."

The brute wasted no time tearing through the silvernette's contents to find what he sought. Oga tossed it on the bed before scooping Furuichi up bridal style and then flopping him on the mattress. No sound came from the silvernette. He was too afraid of what was going to come next.

Furuichi had done research on anal. Everything he uncovered was frightening. "Don't worry," Oga said while tugging off his shirt. "I know what I'm doing."

This still didn't do anything for the silvernette's nerves.

"Have you met you? There's nothing gentle about you!"

The silvernette began to scramble off the bed, but Oga simply sat on Furuichi's stomach looking pointedly at the belts dangling in the silvernette's closet.

"I'm not going to break you. Yet."

Furuichi felt his heart flutter in his throat, so he held his breath. In his mind, if he could hold his breath long enough, he would pass out. If Oga did anything to him, he'd at least be completely relaxed, and he'd only be sore when he woke up. That was his plan, but damn, when Oga flexed those abs, there was no stopping the gasp that escaped his lips. "Go ahead," Oga coaxed, eyeing Furuichi hungrily. Trembling hands dragged across deliciously flexing muscle.

"Now relax."

Oga moved off Furuichi to place himself between the silvernette's propped up knees. "Who knew you'd be such a pretty anything."

"Shut up, you lewd moron."

"_I'm_ lewd?"

"Shut up- waugghh!"

Oga unceremoniously tore Furuichi's underwear to expose a half-hard cock. "Time to wake him up." Oga coated Furuichi's member with a generous amount of lubricant. _Better than when I do it. _Furuichi thought as he bit his lip and moaned, eyes rolling back in pleasure. "Mmm Oga…"

Using his thumb, Oga rubbed at the slit of Furuichi's cock. He took immense pleasure at how Furuichi's quivering hips tried to buck in his hand. The silvernette mewed when the brute rubbed their cocks together. Arching his back off the bed, Furuichi groaned when the brute gripped their members tighter together. Oga's eyes raked over the silvernette's lithe body. "Fuck, you're so perfect."

He didn't know what he was doing, but Furuichi dragged his hands upward from his thighs to his hair. Shivering when his hands brushed against his nipples. Taking his chance, Oga slid a finger from the base of Furuichi's balls to touch lightly against the sinewy flesh of virgin territory. Furuichi tensed and Oga moved to cover Furuichi's cock with his mouth, in order to keep the silvernette occupied on something else. "Ah-! Oga!"

Swirling his tongue around the tip of Furuichi's member, lapping up the pre-come dripping from the tip, the brute tried again. He coated his hand with more lube and gently slipped his pinky inside the smaller man.

"Take it out. I don't like it."

"Stop being a baby."

"_You _take it up the ass then!"

"Just relax already. I won't hurt you."

Furuichi pressed his lips together, but he couldn't deny that the brute had yet to sour his experiences. Oga inserted his finger to the hilt and Furuichi decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. Slowly, Oga inserted as many fingers as it took to get Furuichi to be able to accept Oga's cock inside of him. All the while keeping their hard-ons, which in retrospect was an awesome feat. Furuichi had heard rumors while browsing the internet about a certain spot that…

"Aangh! Oh fuck!"

"Found it."

Oga grinned as Furuichi's earnest moans made him sound like a happy mewling kitten. Assaulting Furuichi's senses, Oga used his other hand to get his cock ready to be buried deep in the other man. Furuichi sighed in disappointment when Oga's fingers left his tight hole. "No Og-ahh yesss!"

Oga thrust deep inside Furuichi, nailing that sweet spot inside him. "C'mon. Turn over."

Oga positioned the silvernette to be on all fours. "Yeah, you like me fucking you like this. Like a bitch in heat."

Oga slapped Furuichi's pale rump. Both moaned from his own perverse pleasure, Furuichi loving the pleasant sting and Oga loving the red welt left on porcelain skin. The silvernette's hips began to move in rhythm with Oga. "Yeah. That's it. You like being my little bitch, don't you?"

"Oh Oga…yes. Uhhn I'm your- bitch!" Blushing brightly, Furuichi buried his face in his pillows.

"Oh no you don't. Say it again." Oga pulled Furuichi's hair until the silvernette had no choice but to keep his head up. "Again, damnit!" Spanking Furuichi impatiently which made the silvernette instinctively moan and part his legs impossibly further. "I said again!" Oga pumped harder onto Furuichi's prostate with enough force to have his eyes cross.

"Oga…I'm…_oohh_ I'm your bitch!"

Both men could feel it coming. The build in their systems that was just about to release. Oga grabbed Furuichi's cock and pumped his hand in time with his hips. "You're mine. And-don't-you-forget it!"

Their seeds erupted from their members at the same time. Oga had come so much that it oozed out from Furuichi's used hole without having to pull out. Furuichi's come coated Oga's hand and dirtied his bed sheets.

Collapsing on each other, Furuichi heard his phone chirp in the hallway. Figuring he could answer it later, the two men cuddled and fell promptly to sleep.

A/N: o/./O see you next week


	10. Chapter 10

"Ugh! I'm so sore!"

Oga smirked in triumph. The smirk was short lived though because as a result of their coupling Furuichi couldn't do much of anything the next day leaving Oga with all the chores. When Furuichi finally picked up his phone it turned out that he'd missed 13 calls from his mother. She claimed that she hadn't heard from him frequently enough and that she was coming over with the family that weekend.

Oga didn't like to think that he was scared of meeting Furuichi's family. What was there to be freaked out about? Furuichi was his roommate, became an unlikely best friend and now he was currently screwing said best friend's brains out. How in the hell was he supposed to introduce himself? "Hello, my name is Oga Tatsumi. I fuck your son, my roommate. Pleasure to meet you?"

Even a blockhead like him knew that wasn't going to fly. Besides, why was he so nervous? He'd never been nervous to meet parents before. Not even the last time he was forced to and that had been a scarier time altogether.

"So, it looks like they'll be here early tomorrow morning."

Furuichi sighed and kneaded the small of his back with a grimace. "Shit, how am I going to explain this?" Oga merely shrugged and went back to sweeping the floor. If he said anything, it would be a waste of breath. No one ever listened to Oga when he tried to help in the rarest of times he felt like it.

Furuichi went back to his room to gather his soiled bed sheets. Just seeing the evidence of their messing around deflated any and all of Furuichi's hope that it had been a really weird wet dream and his back was only sore because he slept terribly wrong. The silvernette took a moment to look about his room, posters of half- naked women in provocative poses that did nothing for him. They never had if Furuichi was being honest to himself.

Before meeting Oga Tatsumi, Furuichi got by pretending to be into these types of women. Pretending to be aroused by the bouncy breasts and supple skin, but then he realized that the posters he mostly masturbated to were the posters with male and female models. He could no longer lie to himself and ignore the hard truth that he always orgasmed while staring at the male models' bodies. Furuichi felt his eyes fill with tears and hung his head in shame. He was gay and he had been for his entire life.

How in the world was he going to tell the people he loved most without losing them too?

…

Oga did his best to ignore Furuichi the entire time his family came to visit. Furuichi was really grateful. Furuichi's mother and father danced around claiming their distaste of Oga until he proved that he was a good brute now. Only fought when provoked. It also helped when Oga praised Furuichi for being a great roommate, tutor and an even greater friend. It won them over instantly, but Honoka was harder to befriend. The younger sister gave Oga a once over that the brute knew too well because he always secretly did the same when his older sister brought home her boyfriends.

Oga tugged at the neck of his shirt while trapped under the brat's gaze the whole duration of dinner. Furuichi noticed it too. When they began washing dishes while the rest of the family sat in front of the small television in the living area, they were finally given some peace. Even Honoka let up on her death stare because her favorite gag show was on. Their mental conversation ensued.

_"Why was Honoka staring at you like that?"_

_ "The fuck if I know! I didn't do anything."_

_ "She knows, doesn't she? How?"_

_ "Do I look like a mind reader to you?"_

As the family decided it was time to leave, Honoka managed to corner the brute. Parents and Furuichi busy arguing over why the silvernette hadn't called more often, Oga was stuck with a 4 foot nothing brat.

"My brother likes you."

Oga's mouth went dry. What kind of conversation starter was that?

"And you like him too."

The sweat gathered on Oga's brows as he tried to think of a way to either deny or escape. However, judging by the looks of this baby Pitbull, she wasn't going to let go until she was good and ready.  
"Don't you hurt him. His ego is way more delicate than it seems."

"Honoka, darling, are you ready to go?"

"Yes, mama, I'm ready."

Oga nodded slowly and solemnly when Honoka turned back to him for his answer.

She seemed satisfied with that.

Later, Furuichi asked what they had talked about before he had gone to bed. Oga merely answered that she told him she hated the way his hair looked.

…

"Wake up! We're going to be late!"

Oga grumbled, but forced himself out of bed. Searching for a set of clothes to wear, he thought, not for the first time, that he hated this side of Furuichi. Oga hated being woken up, but to be woken up and rushed? He _absolutely _hated it. He said so while brushing his teeth.

"It's not my fault you sleep through your alarms!"

"What about you idiot? Take some responsibility!"

"You _broke_ my last clock!"

Oga hmphed. The brute satisfied his need to punish the smaller man by giving him a sharp slap on his ass as he rushed out of the bathroom to gather his things. The undignified yelp and cute scowl made Oga's morning rush worth it.

The two men made their way through campus trying to find the lecture hall their mandatory seminar was taking place. Although they didn't have any classes together, their professors made this seminar worth one-hundred points to attend. It was a no-brainer to go together. Panting, they sat in the back. "Made it," Furuichi gave a winded smile to his brute seated right next to him. Oga gave Furuichi a high-five and they waited for the pamphlets to be handed their way.

"Thank you for waiting everyone. We're going to begin the presentation now."

Oga suddenly felt uneasy as the neon pink pamphlet made its way toward them.

"Today's seminar is about something that commonly doesn't happen in Japan, but something that still needs to be addressed."

"_Finally_. Everyone took their sweet ass time. Here." Furuichi held a pamphlet out for Oga to take which he did with clammy hands.

"Today's topic is on teenage pregnancy."  
A/N: Hohoho i wonder what we'll see next week.


	11. Chapter 11

The days following the seminar Furuichi noticed how off Oga had been. He snapped more than usual and broodily stared at his phone. When he knew he had given a particularly bad verbal beating on the silvernette, he'd apologize profusely. The brute would hug and kiss Furuichi until the brute felt like it was enough to make up for his behavior. This emotional rollercoaster Oga was on made no sense to Furuichi so he avoided the brute as often as he could.

Burying himself in books at the library, Furuichi could only hope Oga was doing the same. The November Festival was fast approaching and now was the time to hoard as many points as possible. With winter break and final exams around the corner, Oga had less than two months to prove that he belonged on the campus just like every other student. Furuichi felt the stress prickle at the back of his neck. Sighing, he stretched and kneaded at the stress points.

_ Seriously. What's that guy's problem?_

It irritated Furuichi even more to know that he was this affected by Oga's behavior. Outside of knowing that his financial aid is on the line, he wanted to blame Oga for distracting him from his studying by thinking about him so much. Furuichi knew though that he was genuinely concerned for the brute. So much for running away from his feelings now.

If someone were to ask Furuichi what falling in love feels like, then he'd answer that he had no idea.

If they were to ask Furuichi what it feels like to have deep feelings for someone, then he'd answer that it felt like the world's biggest splinter lodged in one of the main arteries of his heart.

Knowing that he wasn't going to get anymore studying done for the day, Furuichi packed up his things. Some ramen felt like it was in order. Furuichi walked in as someone was walking out. A severe, yet stunning blond made Furuichi instinctively want to fall back into old habits, but she gave him the worst glare he'd ever gotten from anyone. It shook him to the core. She merely had sniffed her nose and turned away. _What a rude woman! It's a good thing she's hot._

The ramen shop was bustling with orders. A harassed looking young man ran between errands from barking customers and an even louder shop owner.

"A bowl of Tonkotsu ramen for me, please."

The silvernette parked himself in the corner while waiting for his meal. Something about that woman bothered him. He chewed pensively over piping hot noodles and briefly marveled at how Oga's sister made each bowl with great care despite the large quantity of orders. Leaving the exact change to cover the bill with the stressed out student, Furuichi trudged back home.

He really didn't want to deal with Oga's rollercoaster tonight. Furuichi had a paper due tomorrow evening and he wanted to finish the last touches before he submitted it. He was also sure that this must have been the first stages in the cycle of abuse. Sighing yet again, Furuichi thought about how much he had been sighing lately. _ Something's gotta give._

Opening the door, Furuichi was faced with a sight he'd never would've expected. There was the severe looking blond woman, sharing a heated kiss with the brute. His brute. Oga held her so desperately in his arms that Furuichi's heart yearned to be held in the same way.

"Da! Da! Dabu!"

When the startled couple pulled apart from each other, Furuichi saw a baby with a shock top of bright green hair and cruel black eyes. These pair of eyes matching the eyes Furuichi had come to know all too well.

"Ah…Furuichi. This is Hilda and Baby Be'el."

Furuichi, for all accounts and purposes, was proud of how he reacted. He calmly closed the door while simultaneously closing off his heart. "We've met. Sort of." Furuichi nodded in their direction then retreated to his bedroom. The silvernette deliberately went around his room on auto-pilot. He undressed then redressed. Then, he locked his door and crawled into bed. Furuichi left the television on to drown out all the noises from the ghosts outside his bedroom then fell asleep. He'd be damned if he let the brute win by crying no matter how loud his heart shattered in his chest.

"He's a creep." Hilda stated when Furuichi slid out of sight.

"He's my roommate." The tone Oga used made Hilda raise an eyebrow.

"You've slept with him."

Oga turned his back on Hilda in favor of going to the kitchen to pour hot water for the tea in their mugs. When Hilda arrived at his doorstep with Baby Be'el, he didn't know what to expect. He'd never tell her, but Hilda had been his first love. Furuichi's hurt face flashed before Oga's eyes and he willed those feelings away. Getting back together was low on the list of Oga's hopeful reasons of why she had come to visit him so abruptly, but it was still on the list.

"So, you've been ignoring your paternal duties because you're too busy playing gay?"  
"Watch your mouth Hilda. My relationships have nothing to do with you."

"Not after that kiss we just shared. Not to mention _our son_."

Never mind, Oga wished Hilda would leave. She had done that so easily several times before. Hilda didn't even kiss him back.

"Why are you here Hilda?"  
Hilda remained silent, sipping her tea with a serene expression.

"Hilda."

She placed her cup down on the table before she spoke.

"I violated your custodial rights."

"…You told me you had full custody."

"I lied."

A cold shiver ran down Oga's spine before the fire began to boil the blood coursing through his veins.

"You lied?"  
"That's what I just said, isn't it? Stop being a moron."

"_Hilda!_"

It was always his tone that made her submit to him and she loathed the kind of power he had over her. Especially during the times he made her look the fool for making more mature decisions. That was why she left Oga in the first place, why she wanted to have _her _baby all to herself. Hilda wanted to cut all ties with the only man that had ever stirred her heart because she wanted to be in control at all costs.

"Well, the judge has caught on," She motioned to the baby who was currently gazing up at his father in adoration, "And you will be taking care of him until March."

Oga shot up and braced his hands on the table to keep from reaching over and taking this infuriating woman over his knee. "What do you mean taking care of him until March?"

"Since you've kept your side of the settlement and enrolled in college. The judge has questioned my motives of keeping Be'el from you. So, he has made it that you can take care of Be'el until you've recovered all of the time I owe you." Hilda let the words roll off her tongue like heavy marbles aimed at Oga's gut.

Hilda wasn't scared of the silence between them, that was normal even when they were together back in high school. Neither was she scared of him should Oga pick a physical fight with her. What did scare her was losing Baby Be'el forever. So, this was the sacrifice she was willing to make. Hilda turned to her child, ready to cart her baby away if he looked the slightest bit uncomfortable, the law be damned, but instead her heart sank low beneath her feet.

Baby Be'el's eyes were glued to where his father stood, not once looking at his mother for attention. Hilda quickly made a bottle for the baby, hoping to get the baby's attention away from the oversized ogre in front of them. Be'el not only pushed the bottle away, but began to make a ruckus trying to climb out of his stroller making grabby motions toward the same man that turned her life upside down.

Hilda turned to watch Oga, internally imploring the brunet to show any sign of neglect so she could whisk away with her child. She wanted any reason she could find to prove Oga a terrible father, as he was a terrible boyfriend. Oga stared at Baby Be'el while the baby continued to squawk and squirm.

_Yes._

Very slowly, Oga stood to his full height.

_Walk away. Ignore him. Please._

Oga made a half turn.

_That's it._

Then he took small steps toward Baby Be'el's direction.

_No!_

Hilda leapt from her chair to block the baby from Oga's grasp. They stared into each other's eyes and Hilda watched as the last ounce of love for her died. It was this moment that Hilda knew it was too late to explain to Oga why she left. That the only reason why they would continue to be in each other's circles is because they had a beautiful baby boy to raise.

Oga never spoke, and Hilda hesitated. Baby Be'el used his tiny little hands to push at his mother's back.

"Da! DA!"

Hilda moved aside and Oga reached for the baby he never wanted, but secretly loved.

"His stuff is with Alaindelon. It'll be here early tomorrow morning. Take greater care of him than you took care of anyone else in your miserable life."

With that said, Hilda left. Oga sighed as Baby Be'el clapped his hands gleefully as he sat on his father's sturdy shoulders. What the hell was he going to tell Furuichi tomorrow?

A/N: Dun dun DABU! See you next Wednesday!


	12. Chapter 12

_Buzz._

_ Buzz._

_ Buzz, buzz._

Furuichi blearily opened his eyes at the sounds of annoying bees that must have been flying past his ears.

_Buzz. Buzz, buuuzzz!_

Furuichi thought better than to simply throw a pillow over his ears to get rid of the noise. If that was the door, then the silvernette knew Oga would never get up to answer it. The brute was beyond deaf when deep asleep. The snapshots of yesterday flooded in his mind and Furuichi had to sit up to allow the wave of nausea to settle.

_Buzz!_

"Alright already! Tch." Furuichi clambered out of bed to wrench open the door, "_Yes?_"

"Oh! My apologies, good sir. I was under the impressions that Oga Tatsumi lived here. My mistake."

Furuichi couldn't comprehend the sight of the man in front of him. Exceptionally large wearing nothing but an A-shirt and shorts in November, wearing huge fake eyelashes and a haircut from a previously lost era. Furuichi snapped out of his stupor long enough to croak "wait."

"I'm his roommate."

"Oh, splendid! How embarrassing it otherwise would've been. Anyway, I brought Be'el's things…"

"'Be'el's things'?"

Furuichi dared to poke his head outside the door to see enough baby things to fill up a department store. No way in hell was all this going to fit in the apartment!

He watched in awe as the oversized man gathered almost everything in the wide wingspan of his arms. Furuichi had moved away just in time so as not to be assaulted with everything to do with babies.

"What the _hell_ is going on?"

"Oh, dear me," the large man turned to Furuichi not even the slightest bit breathless. "I haven't introduced myself. My name is Alaindelon. And who might you be?"

Furuichi stared at the hand outstretched toward him. Even if it was friendly, the silvernette didn't want his hand crushed. _Well, it's better to take it than not._ The sensible voice in his head argued.

"Furuichi Takayuki."

"Ah, look, the man of the hour!"

"Good to see you too, Alaindelon." Oga yawned while Alaindelon oohed and ahhed over the green-haired baby.

"Oga, what's going on?"

Oga looked at the gigantic pile of diapers, baby formula, toys and baby clothes. Rubbing a hand on the back of his head, Oga shrugged and let his arm fall to slap loudly against his thigh.

"Hey Furuichi," Oga forced himself to meet confused grey eyes, "Want to have a baby?"

…

"_What?_ And _before finals?_"

Furuichi was beside himself, never mind that Baby Be'el clearly enjoyed the scene. Furuichi looked as though he was ready to summon every ounce of strength from his ancestors if it gave him a better chance to strangle the brunet.

"It's only for a little while. I mean how hard can it be?"

"It's hard. _Very hard._"

"Oh yeah?" This piqued Oga's interest because he leaned forward so far that he was within kissing distance of the silvernette and didn't take a chance at meeting their lips.

"Yes. It is. I had to raise Honoka the first few years because my parents ended up having to work later hours to support us for your information."

Oga sucked his teeth as he went back to leaning on the chair. Apparently, Oga had been disappointed Furuichi didn't have a secret love child of his own. Be'el had gotten bored with the strange pair of spikey dice on the floor. It struck Furuichi that he had been too upset to even bother learning that baby's name. It wasn't the baby's fault he was born and Furuichi wasn't going to punish his existence just because _Oga_ hadn't mentioned anything.

"So, what's his name anyway?"

The baby clambered onto Oga's lap and squealed at Furuichi as if addressing his question.

"Dabu dabudabudabuuuu."

Oga stared at Furuichi with the same blank expression as when Furuichi asked him what his schedule was for the start of the second semester.

"You...don't know his name…do you?"

Oga gave an exasperated huff.

"Of course, I know his name! It's...damnit!"

Oga rose and dumped the baby into Furuichi's reluctant arms.

"It's here _somewhere…_"

Baby Be'el and Furuichi stared at each other. Furuichi got the feeling that he was being sized up.

"Ah ha! Found it!"

Walking over excitedly with the baby's birth certificate Oga read aloud, "Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV!"

"DA!" The baby kicked happily at his father's performance. Furuichi had the sneaking suspicion that his mother got a kick out of saying it, and did so often.

"Why…" Furuichi had no idea where to start. That name was not only terrible, it sounded…_menacing_.

"Wait a minute. 'Beelzebub'? As in the _demon_? And the _fourth_? How many children do you have?"

"One, Annoyichi! And yeah, like the demon. Hilda's a devoted goth."

Furuichi couldn't help the sour look on his face when Oga mentioned her name. Oga obliviously took Baby Be'el from his grasp. Furuichi's questions bubbled out from his lips as Oga's back was turned. "Does this mean-"

"Hah?"

"Are you guys back together?" Furuichi spat out the words as fast as he could to make sure he didn't lose his nerve halfway. The room dropped several degrees and the dead look in Oga's eyes told all Furuichi needed to know.

Somewhere in the gigantic pile of baby things a heavy metal song screeched to life. On cue, the baby immediately began to fuss. Thinking it was the noise, Furuichi dove into the pile to pull out a small digital timer with a message that read "feeding time". This was going to be much harder than when Honoka was a baby that's for sure.

…

"'KuroBlack's album _Sleep Is for The Dead_? What kind of lullaby is that?"

Now nighttime, the silvernette began to diligently read the 8-inch manual Hilda left for Oga. According to the book though, it was already two minutes passed Baby Be'el's bedtime. Baby Be'el cried and fussed and kicked and bit and left the two abused makeshift fathers to flip wildly in the book for answers about how to get the baby to shut up for the night.

"Just play it already!"

"We don't have a CD player."

"Idiot Furuichi! I know she must've packed one!"

Both men, grouchy and short-tempered, silently challenged the other to wade in the sea of things Hilda had left for the baby. Baby Be'el's shrieks went an octave higher making the baby sound more like a wounded banshee. This forced the brute and the silvernette to hastily tear through the pile.

"Here! Put this in. Hurry!"

"Yeah, you said that last time- ouch!"

Furuichi elbowed Oga hard between the ribs. He still hadn't forgiven Oga about kissing Hilda. The brute still hadn't explained himself or apologized.

Finally playing the CD and bracing himself, Furuichi wasn't prepared for the deceptively soothing voice cooing from the CD player. Whatever this guy was singing definitely wasn't in Japanese.

"What's he saying?" Furuichi felt his eyes began to feel heavy despite himself.

"He's singing about how he wishes to murder 666 people so he can meet the devil himself."

Furuichi's eyes snapped wide open and he watched in horror as the baby's eye lids closed to show that he had gone fast asleep.

A/N: Hello everyone~ stay safe and stay healthy. See you next week :)


	13. Chapter 13

Deciding to tell his family, Oga called everyone to his sister's ramen shop the next day. Even after he'd explained how Hilda had wronged him, his family said that their breaking up was all his fault.

"Hilda is such a great mother, look at how much she cares for your son."

"You were stupid to let her get away."

"Hmm. I agree. Look how Baby Be'el looks so happy!"

The silvernette wanted to defend the brute, but he didn't have the nerve. Being in front of the brute's family was a lot more terrifying than being in front of the board. Besides Furuichi was still confused as to why Oga brought him to the ramen shop too. He couldn't act as witness; he made sure to fall asleep and had drowned out their voices with the television. Oga's family asked the same questions on Furuichi's mind.

"Well," Oga shifted in his seat, "because he's helping me raise Baby Be'el."

The room went quiet. Even the baby looked up at his father curiously. Furuichi was having a silent panic attack. _You moron! That could be interpreted so many different ways!_

"Ah!" Furuichi interjected. "What he's saying is that because we're _roommates-_"

"We're dating."

All color drained from everyone's face. Then everyone spoke at once.

"What the hell asshole! I never agreed to that!"

"Tatsumi! What about the baby?"

"What will Hilda think?"

"Ha! I _knew_ it when you brought him to the shop!"

Just then, Misaki turned to her parents with an open palm. "C'mon ya cheapskates. ¥50,000. Each."

Furuichi and Oga stared at the brute's family in shock as they unwillingly opened their wallets.

"We're so not dating!"

"What the hell are you doing?"

Misaki spoke while counting the bills. "I knew something was up between you two. The last time Tatsumi brought anyone into my shop for my approval was Hilda. Mom and dad bet me that you two were only going to be 'best friends', but after what happened with Hilda, I knew shorty here was the perfect match for you, Tatsumi."

Oga hmphed but smiled as he went to pick up Baby Be'el from the floor where he was playing. Oga's parents, deciding to be supportive of the baby, quickly got over their shock and began grilling Furuichi with all sorts of questions.

"Do you have any experience raising a baby and/or taking care of children?"

"What's your major?"

"What's your plan after you're done studying?"

"Do you clean?"

"Do you cook?"

"Can you keep Oga responsible of all his responsibilities while taking care of Baby Be'el?"

By the time Furuichi was done answering all of their questions, he'd started believing he was really Oga's boyfriend and Baby Be'el's new father/mother figure.

He wasn't a full convert yet.

Furuichi grabbed Oga's shirt to pull him into the storage room. "We need to talk."

Oga stood in the center of the room looking like he had done no wrong. "Oi Idiot Furuichi, what's the meaning of this?"  
"You just told your family that we're dating _and _taking care of a baby together."

"Yeah. So?"

"_So_, I never agreed to any of it."

Furuichi did his best to keep his temper and his voice in check. Shock Top was peacefully drooling on the ramen shop's counter. The last thing they needed right now was for Baby Be'el to wake up screaming because his sleep had been interrupted.

"Well, we've slept together a few times…"

"That could've meant anything! Not that it doesn't mean anything to me." Furuichi amended quickly as Oga's features darkened.

"But I trust you. With my life and our baby."

Furuichi did his best to keep from hyperventilating. "_'Our baby'_? Oga I don't even address you by first name. How do you know I will take care of your baby like he was mine?"

"Because you go up to bat for ingrate's who don't deserve it."

The silvernette collapsed against the spice rack. Burying his head in his hands in defeat. "Oga…" he whispered through his fingers. "What am I going to tell _my_ parents?"

Oga gathered Furuichi in his arms then gave him an awkward pat on the back. "We'll have a family meeting. My family meets your family and we'll tell them the situation."

Furuichi shot up suddenly and punched Oga hard in the arm.

"OW!"

"You bastard! You practically forced me to be your boyfriend and you haven't even said anything about me finding you kissing your ex-girlfriend in _my living room_!"

"Hell," Furuichi stood in front of Oga accusingly, "I don't even know your past and how Baby Be'el was born!"

"Well, if you want to know how babies are born I-"

"You know what I mean!"

Tired, Oga moved toward the storage room door. "I'll tell you everything in the morning."

Furuichi moved in front of Oga. "You're going to tell me right now."

Oga snarled in aggravation pushing past the silvernette. "You're such a nag. Let's go home first then."

…

"Put me down! Oga! Put me down- no!"

Having taken the silvernette over his shoulder as soon as Be'el had been put in his crib, Oga had marched them to Furuichi's room, promptly releasing the silvernette on the sheets. Bouncing right back up, Furuichi went back to hound on his "boyfriend's" tail who then rounded on him with a belt in hand.

"Go to bed, _Takayuki_." Oga's voice was deceptively sweet. The thinly veiled threat making Furuichi shiver in anticipation rather than fear.

"Or what, _Tatsumi_?" Furuichi's voice came out stronger than he felt because even the seemingly simple act of saying each other's given names gave Furuichi a thrill that made his heart flutter and his knees weak. He needed to ignore that as much as possible now. Furuichi needed to know. He needed to know what happened between them and why it didn't work. Why Misaki knew that Furuichi was good for Oga in the first place.

Oga snapped his belt in warning knowing the Furuichi wouldn't back down so easily. The sound was able to make Furuichi swallow his tongue. For a brief moment. Taking a big inhale to start asking more questions, Oga kissed Furuichi and roughly pushed him toward the bed.

There is always a price for disobedience and Furuichi was going to pay it. "Now, wait a minute-"

"Shut up."

Oga pushed Furuichi back down on the bed and used his belt to tie one hand to the headboard.

"I _said_ wait-"

"And _I_ said shut up."

Oga wasted no time nipping and sucking at Furuichi's exposed skin when Oga ripped off Furuichi's shirt. "Aangh!"

Furuichi threw back his head back in pleasure when Oga nibble at a particularly sensitive spot on his lower stomach. Growling in appreciation, Oga quickly retrieved the silvernette's lube and began to undress the both of them completely.

"Oga."

"Shut up."

"_Oga!_"

"_What?_"

Irritated to have to stop mid-way into coating himself, he grabbed Furuichi's face daring him to say something stupid.

"The baby…"

Oga's hand traveled to the base of Furuichi's throat and squeezed. "I'm coming inside you and you're going to moan as loud as I want you too."

Furuichi's nipples became as erect as his cock. Oga held the other trembling wrist to make sure Furuichi knew that the brute was in total control, it was such a turn on. Furuichi bit his lip unconsciously, trying to think of ways to get Oga to rough him up a bit more.

"Hah. Kinky little thing, aren't ya? Mmm…"

Oga shuddered as he grazed his own throbbing cock against Furuichi's. The hand that remained on the smaller man's creamy throat squeezed until Furuichi's breathing became short erotic rasps. Oga's patience snapped. Oga decided he would apologize and take care of Furuichi later because there was no way he was preparing him this time. "Ah fuuuck, Furuichi," Oga moaned while invading a welcoming hole.

"You've been touching yourself back here, haven't you?"

Furuichi couldn't hide his blush and watched Oga through teary eyes, "…I've been waiting…"

"Damn you for being so sexy!"

Oga quickly untied his belt and pulled Furuichi on his lap. "O-oh shit! Fuck. Ooohhh, I feel so full!"

Oga gave a quick slap on Furuichi's ass that caused him to bounce and moan on Oga's cock on his own.

"Get to it. I ain't doing the work tonight."

Furuichi grabbed on Oga's shoulder to continue impaling himself on his boyfriend's cock. One particular bounce shot his nerve endings with delicious pleasure.

"Mm! Oga-ahh!"

"Fuck! Don't…stop mo..ving!"

Oga grabbed Furuichi's slender hips and crashed them down his engorged member. Still not enough, he thrust upwards to assault Furuichi's tender prostate until he saw more than stars. "Ah hah ha, I…can't…ungh…hold on."

Panting and sweaty, Oga dug his nails to keep his grip on Furuichi's hips. The crescent moons that tore sensitive skin made Furuichi feel so good that he hugged Oga tighter, not realizing that bringing them closer was also going to make his member rub against Oga's abs.

"I…ah-Oga! I'm going…to come!"

Oga bit hard at Furuichi's throat when both members erupted with milky ribbons. For added measure, Oga continued to buck into Furuichi until the last of his load was emptied.

Exhausted, neither man had enough energy to pull out or throw on a blanket to share.

A/N: I hope you're having a great week. Stay safe and healthy, you are precious. See you next week :)


	14. Chapter 14

"Dabu! Dabu! Dabuuuu!"

"Saint Mary and Joseph!"

Furuichi instinctively curled himself into Oga's back before grabbing the baby to make sure he didn't touch anything dirty.

"Oga!"

"Da!"

"What?"

Oga opened crusty eyes to see a freaked out Furuichi and a pissed off baby.

"Why the hell did you bring the baby here?"

"I didn't!"

"He _walked?_"

Furuichi held the baby at arm's length which was hard since Baby Be'el started swinging himself for amusement.

"Oga we're a mess." Furuichi announced through gritted teeth while using his eyes to point out yesterday's affair. It was the first time Furuichi ever saw Oga turn pink. "Berebo! Cover your eyes!"

Baby Be'el quickly used his chubby little hands to shield his baby eyes from their nakedness. Furuichi was torn between marveling at Oga's body and the fact that the baby understood his command. When Oga cleaned up and was ready to go, he gave Furuichi time to take care of himself.

Going to the kitchen to fix them breakfast, Furuichi took a moment to snapshot the picture of Oga being a pretty good dad into his memory. Oga'd made a bottle for Baby Be'el and was currently reading a Brother's Grimm tale as an apology for sleeping in so late. Making coffee, a cold knife twisted in Furuichi's gut. How was he going to tell his family?

…

The answer came the first day of the November festival. Classes had been shortened to accommodate each on campus club's final preparations for the school wide event.

Since it was Baby Be'el's first illumination festival, the new couple decided to enjoy the festival together.

"Bottles and formula?

"Check."

"Diapers and wipes?"

"Check."

"Wallets, phones and keys?"  
"Check and check."

Furuichi couldn't contain his excitement while gathering Baby Be'el and the baby's bag in his arms. He'd always wanted a family of his own to do this with. They walked under the setting sun, bundled up against the cool air. A few trees were already illuminated and Baby Be'el clapped excitedly at the brilliant colors of autumn leaves.

"Oi Furuichi. Go get me some gyoza."

"Me? Aren't you supposed to pay for everything, _dad_?"

"Hah? What kind of stupid rule is that? You just made that up right now, didn't you?"

"Ugh! You're so annoying. You're lucky I'm hungry anyway."

They ate, strolled through the chilly evening and spent well over two hours enjoying the festival as well as each other's company. Standing before a particularly lonely tree, Oga snaked an arm around Furuichi. Furuichi let it happen, caught up in the magical moment of his own.

A silver head rested on the brute's right shoulder. Berebo began to fall asleep bundled up in his stroller. A few moments passed and Furuichi made a telling sigh.

"Junior year."

"Hm?"

"Hilda and I met in high school, junior year."

Furuichi shifted to get a better look at the rare pained expression on Oga's face.

"We had a weird way of showing it, but we were in love. Senior year, she got pregnant. I wasn't ready, but we both knew I'd give it my all. Then one day, she announced that she didn't want Berebo to have a deadbeat dad and left. When the court finalized our custodial rights, she told me that I had no visiting rights until I finished college. I missed that day because I was here for orientation. I still had feelings for her, but then there was you."

Oga gave Furuichi an intense look that the silvernette would've mistaken for _love_, but he knew better.

"You didn't know me. The only time you heard my name were because of the fights I caused. You went to the dean. Hell, you went up to the school board to give me a second chance. Hilda never even gave me one. And when I thought that all my feelings for her had gone, she knocks on my door with our son. My parents wanted me to have a normal family, and I thought I wanted the same thing, so, I…I kissed her and then you walked in."

Furuichi couldn't deny that he didn't understand the feeling. Wanting to feel like they had a chance at something normal, when they were as "un-normal" as they could get. Furuichi hated that he forgave Oga. He hated that tears gathered in his eyes. He hated that he continued to listen to the brute's story. This whole situation made it harder for Furuichi to ignore his feelings.

"After she told me about taking Baby Be'el and violating my rights, that was the last burn I'd take from her. She knows that. And Misaki wasn't wrong. When she said that you were good for me. Even I knew from the day you came back from the school board, I knew you'd be a better partner than I'd ever deserve."

Furuichi couldn't help being caught up in the moment. It was something out of a cheesy shoujo manga serialization, but he couldn't find himself to care. He kissed Oga forgetting that they were two men in public.

"Furuichi Takayuki!"

"_Mom?_"

…

"What were you doing? And in _public!_"

"We're deeply disappointed in you son."

"Hey, how old is the baby?"

Furuichi sat pale and thin-lipped on the couch looking like he was about to throw up any minute. Oga sat next to him looking about the same way. Furuichi's parents tore into the silvernette way more than he could've ever imagined.

Strait-laced people wishing for the same from their son and daughter. To them, it wasn't hard to blame the ruffian by his side to confuse their first-born son with sick delusions. Until Furuichi told his family why Annetta, his only girlfriend, didn't work out. His parents stared back at their son in disgust and horror when Furuichi told them that Annetta had caught him making out with one of her classmates, Hisaya Miki, while at Saint Ishiyama Academy.

Oga tried to slide his hand over to Furuichi for support but Furuichi shifted his body away from him entirely. "Ah mama," Honoka mumbled to get her parents attention. They held their breath until Honoka continued, "The baby looks sleepy and so am I. Can we go home now?"

Relieved, the Furuichi's gathered their things without another word to Takayuki. Honoka dove to hug her brother before rushing out the door, hurrying after her parents. To even have one person by his side meant the whole world to the silvernette. Furuichi held his tears until he pushed passed Oga to go to his room.

"Wait, Takayuki-"

Furuichi slammed the door in Oga's face. Sliding down the door to his knees, Furuichi knocked his forehead on the door. What had he done?

Oga went back to gather a groggy bundle and took him to the black laced crib to rest. With one last look at the door down the hall, Oga closed his door and went to bed.

…

The rest of the week before winter break dragged longer than Furuichi wanted but faster than he hoped. He'd gotten away with avoiding Oga for long periods of time. They'd taken turns taking care of Baby Be'el and when it was time to switch Furuichi shot out of sight before Oga could say anything. The silvernette also began looking for local work. His scholarship was as good as over at this point. He hadn't seen Oga crack open a book.

Taking the last quiz to officially start winter break, Furuichi sighed. Going home seemed like the most sensible option, but he didn't really want to go home if Oga was there. The rumbling of his stomach and the spare coins in his pockets helped him decide that cooking something would do him much better since he'd probably have to save as much money as he could from here on out.

He'd tried to call home once while walking to his apartment, but he'd gone straight to voicemail. It hurt so much to hear his family's cheerful voices that he doubled over on the sidewalk. There was no repairing this was there? Suddenly furious with himself, thinking that he'd be okay loving who he wanted, Furuichi wanted to beat Oga over the head with the nearest cast-iron pot.

"Whoa there. Are you alright young sir?"

Furuichi cringed inwardly at the voice. When he turned to look at Alaindelon towering over him Furuichi tried not to cringe outwardly as well. "Ah. Yeah. Alaindelon, was it? Just hungry."

"Oh ho! I have just what you need. Come, you can invite me in."

Furuichi gave a queasy smile at the packed baskets decorating thick mast-like arms. Furuichi really just wanted to lay in bed and wallow, but if there was anything his parents taught him it was to entertain your guests no matter how you were feeling. Furuichi's stomach flopped thinking about his parents.

Furuichi allowed Alaindelon inside who was very glad to see that Baby Be'el's things were put in a "natural" order. The silvernette went on auto-pilot giving vague answers to even vaguer compliments. With only Furuichi there to attend to Alaindelon (Oga and the baby were nowhere to be found), Furuichi thought everything was going great.

"Ah. I'm terribly sorry. You look like you'd rather be alone."

Furuichi snapped out of his auto-pilot apologizing profusely. "What's eating you, son?" Struck with the similarity of what his dad would usually say, Furuichi couldn't stop the tears even though he really wanted to. The silvernette opened up to a man he had only met once before. Alaindelon reached an over-sized hand to place on a quaking shoulder. Between Furuichi's hiccupping sobs he spoke, "Don't let anyone stop you from loving the person you care about. More often than not they're scared by the amount of love you're holding for that person. Some are even jealous."

Alaindelon stayed for a little while longer, comforting a torn Furuichi, then left as the sun began to set.

…

Oga returned home mentally spent. It was Baby Be'el's pediatric checkup, but Oga didn't know that shock top needed shots. Oga was in such a panic just looking at the needle, he carted the baby straight out of the hospital room. It took a screaming Hilda over the phone to convince Oga to re-schedule the shots for a later date.

Fatigued eyes shifted to a contented baby making grabby motions which meant that Baby Be'el wanted to sit on Oga's shoulders. Yeah. He couldn't take the little guy back to the nurse's torture chamber.

"Dabubuuu!"

The baby beat at Oga's unresponsive legs until he could crawl over to the couch. Oga hadn't even noticed the tired looking Furuichi when he first got home. The silvernette smiled and took the fussy shock top of green hair into his lap. The taller man slowly made his way to the couch. Furuichi managed to stop the gasp at seeing the brute with huge purple circles under his eyes. Deciding to give the brunet a break, Furuichi preoccupied himself with the baby, handing him a teething toy shaped like a scythe.

To Oga's surprise, Furuichi spoke first. "So, where'd you guys go today?"  
"Be'el had an appointment to see assailants with medical degrees."

"Oh. How did the shots go? Wait. I don't see bandages…"

Oga recounted the day's events and felt much better about everything that happened when Furuichi gave a hearty laugh. Wiping the tears from his eyes, Furuichi pushed Oga's helping hand away. Even after everything Alaindelon said, the silvernette couldn't bring himself to open his heart to Oga knowing that his family wouldn't be around to support him.

"Look, I'm sorry about your parents…"

"I'm nothing without them."

"But we could-"

"No."

"You're not letting me fin-"

"I said _no._"

"Argh! Annoyichi listen-"

Furuichi rose from the couch to set Baby Be'el on the floor. Oga grabbed the silvernette's wrist and he still managed to pull away. "Takayuki!"

Furuichi raced to his room and spoke through the door locked between them. "I will not shame the family that raised me by…by loving _you!_"

Oga stopped rattling the doorknob.

"I'll be your friend. Hell, even your best friend. But…that's it."

"So, you're going to throw away my feelings for you too?"

"Yes."

_Bang!_

"Damn you Furuichi!"

_ Bang!_

"Fuck you too!"

_Bang!_

Baby Be'el began to wail in the background at the sounds of Oga's yelling and pounding at Furuichi's flimsy door. Hearing Oga's stomping feet head toward the living room, Furuichi panicked. Concerned with the baby's safety, he rushed outside. "Oga. _Wait._"

Oga was mid-way into picking up Baby Be'el who was instantly soothed by his father's gentle hands. "What? Did you think I was some monster who was going to take his anger out on his own son?"

When Furuichi didn't answer, Oga's eyes darkened with the same expression he gave Hilda when she last came to the apartment. "Tch. Keep your shallow friendship."

Furuichi was stubborn enough to keep from becoming a sniveling mess until he knew Oga was truly gone.

A/N: Sad days at the OgaFuru apartment :( Happier days to come? Stay safe and healthy everyone. See you next week :)


	15. Chapter 15

When neither Oga or the baby returned to the apartment for a couple of days, Furuichi took it upon himself to search for father and son. Furuichi didn't have any contact information except for the number to Oga's beat up cellphone which kept going to voicemail. Seeing no other place to start, Furuichi headed out to Misaki's ramen shop.

Furuichi's heart began to thunder when the shop had a sign that read "Closed for winter break." What was he going to do now? He could try to go find his parents number through the school's records department, but Furuichi didn't think they were open either. Not to mention that he wouldn't be able to get said information without insinuating that Oga was endangering the child, which he was 98% sure the brute wasn't. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the shadow that slid next to him.

"I never gave _you_ permission to take care of my baby, creep."

Furuichi nearly jumped out of his skin. "_Hilda?_"

The blonde gave him a penetrating stare that caused Furuichi to back away from the scary demon-like mother. "Um..c-can I help you?"

Hilda stepped to close the gap between them, poking Furuichi hard in the chest. "I said that I never gave you permission to handle my son. I don't know you."

Furuichi stood his ground despite wobbly knees. "Oga…"

She spat on the ground beside Furuichi's foot. "That good for nothing can't wipe his ass without help."

"He's more capable than you give him credit for."

He said it without thinking. They mirrored each other's shocked expressions. Then she gave a decidedly sinister grin. "You're in love with him."

"What? No. He's…er…he's just…my roommate." Furuichi silently cursed the blush that spread like wildfire across his face. Hilda took a step back to study Furuichi evenly. _He's pretty_, she thought appreciatively. He's got personality, but the blonde knew just what it was about the silvernette that drew Oga. His blind loyalty.

"You must be really good at sucking dick."  
_ Smack._

Neither of them saw it coming. Furuichi questioned who struck the blonde in the face until the tingling in his hand signaled that he had done it. Hilda looked more shocked at the act than actually phased by the pain of the slap. Mustering up the last shred of courage from his fluttering heart, Furuichi mumbled quickly. If he was going to die here, then damnit he was going to have the last word.

"I went to bat for him. When no one else believed in him."

Hilda's eyes glittered under the lamppost light in a way that Furuichi thought she started to cry. When he looked closer, he realized that she had turned them hard and cold. Hilda would never show anyone that she conceded with the fact that the brunet she was still deeply in love with moved on to love someone else that was way better than she'd ever be. However, closing herself off couldn't stop Hilda's maternal instinct from questioning his ability to raise her son properly.

With an accusatory finger pointed at Furuichi she began, "Which toy is Baby Be'el's favorite?"

"The rubber guillotine."

"What times does Baby Be'el feed?"

"He eats five times a day spaced every four hours. Excluding nap time."

"What does Baby Be'el like after waking up, apple juice or a new diaper?"

"He loves a good story from Brothers' Grimm."

Hilda dropped her hand satisfied to know that Furuichi really had read through her manual. She then gave Furuichi one of the only smiles he'd ever get from her. For whatever reason, Furuichi gave her a hug. Even stranger, she returned it.

Both were grateful when Hilda's phone sounded with a message from Alaindelon. As she turned to leave without a word, a habit that Furuichi found slightly rude even though he understood, he couldn't help but ask a question nagging in his head.

"Is Alaindelon your father?"

She stopped and regarded him cautiously. "My uncle. Why?"

Furuichi raised his hands in defense. "Purely curious. I wanted to ask you if you could thank him for me."

Furuichi thought Hilda was going to say something snarky, but she continued to walk into the night with a casual wave.

Staring back at the ramen shop, Furuichi felt the urgency to find Oga and the baby rekindle when his phone sounded. He had received a message from a strange number. It read, "They're fine. Go home. You look stupid just standing there."

Heading home, Furuichi shuddered. He never gave Hilda his number.

…

Oga's heart pounded when the Furuichi family arrived at the ramen shop the following afternoon. The brute had managed to convince them to meet with his family without letting the silvernette know anything about it. Oga knew Furuichi would stop the meeting without giving Oga a chance to explain himself. Although, it really hurt, Oga had already made up his mind. If Furuichi could make a case for him, then the brute could do the same.

Honoka volunteered to take care of Baby Be'el in the staffroom to play. The tension between both families choked down most of Oga's practiced speech into his throat. It was sheer pride in being the best fighter in the neighborhood that allowed him to force out the few words that made it out.

"Takayuki is a good dad."

Everyone shifted in their seats signaling that this sentence was going to need way more context.

He started over. "I'm asking permission to date Takayuki."

"Absolutely not!"

Furuichi's mother gave Oga the dirtiest glare he'd gotten since meeting Hilda, but now that his fighting spirit sprung back to life, the brute was not going to back down.

"What makes you think I'm not going to date him without your permission? I'm here asking because he really values you all. Even _after_ you abandoned him like he was lower than the dirt beneath your shoes."

Furuichi's parents crossed their arms, saying nothing. Looking any other place than Oga's knowing expression.

"What about you? Don't you think it's wrong that your son is asking permission to date _our son_?" Furuichi's mother appealed to Oga's family sitting quietly in the background. No one answered right away. It was at that moment that it dawned on Oga that he wasn't sure if they were on board with the idea either. They just saw that Furuichi could be a great caretaker of Berebo. Caretaker meant baby-sitter. It didn't always mean partner.

"Well," Oga's mom began. "Oga hasn't had very many good influences in life. Not for our lack of trying."

His father picked up the passing proverbial torch. "He picked fights over picking up his grades. Became a father before a salaryman. And in all senses of the word, he's a failure."

Oga's eyes widened astonishedly. _Oi, oi, oi! You were supposed to help me. Not bury me into the ground! _

Misaki continued. "But he brought Furuichi into the shop to meet me. He told us that Furuichi did more for him than anyone he's ever met. I caught him doing his homework for the first time because Furuichi was there to help him and cheer him on. Then he told us that he wanted Furuichi to be his partner. Furuichi is pretty good with Baby Be'el. So, if you're looking at it from our point of view," Misaki rose to retrieve a teapot from the counter. Oga's parents got up to retrieve the cups, snacks and so on until they presented the display to the Furuichi family.

"So," Oga's mother reiterated. "If you're looking at it from our perspective, Takayuki is the best thing that ever happened to our Tatsumi. We'd be stupid to block our son from any small chance he has at becoming a better father."

The Oga's enjoyed their tea while three cups remained overturned. The brute hated tea without sugar. Misaki purposely left the sugar behind the counter. She always told him that he wasn't a little kid anymore and to get used to the taste. Reaching for a cup himself, his palms began to sweat when neither of Furuichi's parents did nor said anything.

Both tight-lipped and sitting stiff as boards, it wasn't until 15 minutes later that they moved back to life. Honoka had brought Baby Be'el to the room because he had gotten fussy. Like a conveyor belt, Honoka passed Baby Be'el to Oga, Misaki passed a couple of snacks to Honoka and the Furuichi's grabbed their things as well as Honoka's hand. They left the shop and casted one last glare into the shop just in time to see Oga properly feed his son.

A/N: "Time keeps on slippin', slippin' into the future~" Name that song lol. This is my life during this quarantine, I keep forgetting what day it is. Anyway, I hope you're alright everyone. We're almost at the finale of this fic. See you next week :)


	16. Chapter 16

Furuichi had been camping out in the living room since the two had been who knows where. The silvernette fought off the tendrils of worry creeping up his neck, trying to infiltrate his thoughts. During the days of their absence, Furuichi had gone to as many places on campus to occupy his mind. When Furuichi had found even the most obscure building, he'd gone home to realize that the apartment was a mess.

Irritated, Furuichi reached inside his pocket to call the brute to clean up after himself, but stopped. Oga and the baby hadn't been home since the Monday night they fought. It was now Friday. Rolling up his sleeves, Furuichi couldn't stop his mind from wandering as he got to work on the dirty apartment.

He genuinely hurt.

It felt like a huge piece of himself walked out the door and it hadn't come back. Furuichi slowly put his blanket back in his room. How did he really feel about Oga? Sure, sex was the best he'd ever had. Though sex can only go so far. Furuichi dusted off the couch with the millions of crumbs from all the snacks he binged on while trying not to feel anything. Running away from his feelings? That wasn't like him. What did that mean exactly?

Vacuuming the floor and putting dishes in the sink, Furuichi stood by his kitchenette counter with a furrow on his brow. It couldn't mean…_that_, could it? Needing to keep busy with his hands, he began washing the dirty plates. It couldn't be that. He wouldn't know what _that_ actually felt like. He berated himself when a dish cracked as it slipped from his hands.

Thinking a shower would give him the clarity he needed, Furuichi shoved the rest of his thoughts in a box. The water felt warm and inviting on his skin. Just the thought of being clean made him feel loads better. However, he wasn't entirely prepared for the sudden wave of arousal. Furuichi shrugged and allowed his hands to do as they pleased. Caressing and fondling came easy. Imagination did not. Oga kept rearing his big head into Furuichi's thoughts. The way Oga's evil smirk turned the silvernette on because there was something pleasantly filthy just about to happen. The water turned into Oga's hands, touching Furuichi all at once. Teasing with light touches and torturing Furuichi until he begged for more.

Then his thoughts wandered to Oga taking care of the baby. His hands stopped as his heart bloomed with an emotion he dared not name. Memories of the brute taking care of Berebo made Furuichi's throat tighten up, refusing to allow the words to enter into the realm of reality. Furuichi braced his hands on the shower wall, willing for the words that threatened to escape to go away because once he said them, it was all over.

…

Furuichi hadn't moved from his bed for almost five hours. Love? _Love_? …_Love._ The word kept rolling around in his mind like an uncomfortable pebble in his shoe. Furuichi had become, quite literally, paralyzed by the word. When his mind had finally gotten bored tinkering with the foreign word, it decided to turn the thought train toward "Doomsday".

Would he shame his family?

Would he choose his family?

Would he choose his own happiness and deal with the inevitable consequences?

With his mind like a racehorse, it's thundering hooves didn't allow for noise of the outside world to seep through.

What was he going to do?

His stomach clenched for food, but Furuichi knew that until he made peace with his mind and his feelings not a morsel would remain in his stomach.

Should he practice saying it out loud? _Well, there's no better place to start._ Snapped his grouchy inner voice.

"Oga. I…I l-lov-"

"Oi, Annoyichi! Get off your ass and help me!"

"Shit!"

Furuichi slammed his door shut. His heart hammered in his ears and palms sliding across his door, Furuichi slumped against the door. That was _way_ too close.

"C'mon, this is fucking heavy!"

"Coming!"

The silvernette stumbled out of his bedroom and squawked indignantly. "Don't carry the baby by his feet!" Racing to carry the baby properly, Oga cupped Furuichi's face. Furuichi blushed. Oga, satisfied by having Furuichi's attention, leaned in close, then bit his nose. Hard.

"Ouch!"

Furuichi took every inch of sheer will to keep Baby Be'el in his arms when he wanted to drop him in favor of sucker punching the brunet in the stomach. Placing the baby on his play mat, Furuichi gingerly held his nose. Oga immediately marched right up to the silvernette and grabbed his already abused nose between the proximal joints of his index and middle fingers.

"Ow! Lat gao ob mai naos!"

"Say you're sorry."

"Feine. Sowry!"

Oga gripped harder. "That's not what I heard when I got home."

Furuichi briefly stopped struggling and gaped while Oga's fingers gripped tighter still. Through his reflexive wince, Furuichi saw Oga's smile increase ten-fold. Furuichi's body went numb and cold. He could barely feel the pain of his nose anymore.

"I…"

"Say it, or I'll take your nose."

Furuichi's stomach made him slightly sick with all the butterflies fluttering in there, but he was pretty sure Oga would make good on his threat.

"I…lab yeu."

Oga cackled with glee and let go. Furuichi was sure that his body blush blended nicely with his new bulbous Rudolph nose. Oga continued his way to the kitchenette as if nothing happened between them.

"Wait a minute. Wait a damn minute."

"Hah?"  
"Now it's your turn."  
Oga had stuffed as many snacks as his cheeks could handle and spewed it all in the silvernette's face when he began to laugh. "My turn? This isn't a shoujo manga."

Furuichi alternated between yelling at Oga to confess his love back and to clean up his disgusting mess because he was so not going to clean up partially masticated food. Oga merely continued to laugh.

…

Finals came upon the two college students, both trying to cram in the bits of time between taking care of Baby Be'el and going to class. Furuichi slightly envied the whispers of other students who had received care packages from their families to support them during this stressful week.

His heart ached, but he summoned up the courage to be happy for the other people in the end. Being miserable only brought hardship and suffering; after all, they're best friends.

Now knowing that his custodial rights and Furuichi's favor hinged on passing his classes, the brute put more effort into his final exams. Everyone on campus made bets claiming that if Oga passed and they didn't, they'd own the brute ¥1000. Unfortunately for them, Oga committed their faces to memory.

…

Due to his extraordinary circumstances, Oga received his scores before anyone else on campus. Or rather, that's what the brute complained should have happened daily the week following finals. "What's taking them so long? It doesn't take that long to grade scantrons!"

Furuichi rolled his eyes hoping they wouldn't get stuck from repeating the action over the course of that week. "There're more people on this campus than just you."

The book Furuichi had been enjoying since Berebo was back with his mother was neatly plucked out of his hands. Oga pushed his face in front of Furuichi's leaving a space for about three fingers. Oga had gotten more comfortable with invading the silvernette's space. "It doesn't matter. I'm more important."

Furuichi snorted. "Yeah. Right."

Oga stole a kiss causing Furuichi to blush and bat him away. "Yeah. Right!" The brute paced and as the day went along became more and more impatient. "Seriously. What's taking so long?"

Needing some fresh air, Oga volunteered to throw out the trash. Furuichi sighed through his nose. He inwardly pleaded with the universe to hurry up and post their grades, he was going bananas.

When Oga returned, Furuichi's ears perked up. Oga hadn't said a word. Turning toward the brute's direction, Furuichi could see cruel black eyes transfixed on the mail in his hand. Furuichi felt like he'd swallowed a large frog.

A steady hand tore open the weighty looking letter before lifting it to be read. Furuichi's heart leapt into his throat when their eyes met, the message in Oga's eyes unclear. "What is it?" Oga walked around the couch to plop himself right beside Furuichi. Spreading his arms over the couch and leaning his head back, Furuichi took the letter from Oga's lap.

The official letter head prompted Furuichi's nerves to go on full alert. His trembling hands shook more and more as he read through its contents.

Furuichi threw the letter on the ground and climbed onto Oga's lap.

_"Congratulations, due to your outstanding academic achievements, you may continue your academic journey with us…"_

Oga kissed Furuichi deeply and lightly rutted against familiarly slender hips. They broke the kiss with mirrored grins. "Told you it was a piece of cake."

A/N: GUYS OMIGOAHS! I just realized that this is the end! I don't even have anything planned after this! TvT I hope I write fast enough so y'all come back. I'm going to miss you guys. See you next week for the epilogue~


	17. Epilogue

"You just had to make an appointment on the week you had Be'el, didn't you?"

"What do you mean _had to_? I didn't want to take him!"

"How does that saying go again? You can't run away from what you're hiding from 'cause it'll be around the next corner?"

"The fuck if I know. What does that have to do with Berebo's shots?"

Furuichi doubled over in laughter as he saw Oga look as if he was ready to jump out of the ten-story window to escape what was coming next. It was time for Baby Be'el's next round of shots and even the baby seemed more resigned to his fate than his father.

"What are you laughing at? This ain't funny."

The silvernette continued to laugh as Oga shifted Baby Be'el from one arm to the other. "_Dabu!_"

"See? You're upsetting him. Just settle down."

The brute simply handed the huffing baby over to Furuichi as he kept pacing. "You get beat up in all the fights you get into. Why does one needle freak you out?"

"Because it's different. A different kind of pain. And stop asking me questions, Annoyichi!"

Furuichi obliged, but held onto his smile. The nurse knocked to announce her arrival making Oga jump ten feet into the air. If the room had been any smaller, he would've crashed into the hospital's computer. As the nurse set up, she casted a knowing glance at both Oga and the baby. "Just two today," she said while shaking two clear vials of liquid.

When Furuichi moved to allow the nurse room to work, he bit his tongue so hard he thought he'd bitten some of it off. There were Oga and Baby Be'el, staring at each other, silently cheering each other on with glistening eyes. Oga actually held up a "fighting" fist when the nurse took the needle and stuck it in a pudgy leg.

"Waaaah!"

"Oga! NO!"

Like a bull, Oga charged at the nurse. She merely sidestepped out of the way and stuck the unaware baby in the other leg.

"Wah! Wah! Wah!"

"All done." The nurse piped up in a sing song voice. Before Oga could recover from crashing into the wall and take a clean swipe at the nurse, she was already gone. Furuichi let out a low whistle. "Wow. She's good."

…

"Alright Berebo! Today you are officially a fully vaccinated little man."

"Da! Dabu!"

Walking home, Furuichi took his time admiring the blooming flowers. A year ago, Oga had gone from scary stranger, to roommate, to best friend, to infuriating partner. "And Annoyichi just _laughed _at you, Baby Be'el. Maybe he needs to be punished."

"Dabuuuu. Hm, hm. Dab-dabu." Growled a shock top of green hair.

Furuichi pet Baby Be'el's hair the way he liked it. Within the sounds of the pleased coo, Furuichi heard Oga mutter "little traitor" under his breath.

Spring was here. Classes were going to start in a few days. Furuichi had seen some freshmen move into their apartment complex. This school year came with the knowing grace of all things new. He was an adoptive dad now. The silvernette created a family of his own while integrating himself in Oga's family as well as with Hilda and Alaindelon.

Marching up the steps, Furuichi decided to treat the boys to steak. That meant he'd have to go get some from the market. He could go now, but he'd have to make sure the other ingredients were there too. No point in making two trips. Were they out of rice? Guess he'd have to check-

A small plain white box sat at the base of their doorstep. "Did you order something without us?"

"No…"

"Then why is it addressed to you?"

"I don't know."

The motley crew gathered on the couch in the living room as Furuichi opened the box. Oga hoped it was food. Baby Be'el hoped it was a new toy. Furuichi hoped it was a sign. A notecard sat atop a pile of goodies. The silvernette managed to snag the card before it got lost in the carnage of plastic wrap and paper. Leaving the brute and the baby to the contents of the box, Furuichi's hands carefully opened the envelope.

"To Takayuki, Tatsumi and Baby Be'el. Love, us." Stamped with three different styled hearts.

A/N: And there you have it. It has been super fun to write this story, but even better interacting with you all. I hope to come back real soon with other works. Pop over to Tumblr to say hi once in a while, I'd love to hear from you :) Take care and stay healthy~


End file.
